


Growing Up Hisagi

by CrunchySalad



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchySalad/pseuds/CrunchySalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate universe where Kensei and the others are never hollowfied. Kensei ends up taking in a young Shuhei, but as Shuhei grows up and puberty hits, his admiration for Kensei turns into something far more lewd. Smut eventually ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue (or How Shuhei Came to Live with His Hero)

**Author's Note:**

> Table of Contents  
> 1\. Prologue  
> 2\. Masturbation  
> 3\. Wet Dreams  
> 4\. Sex

Mashiro was doing something ridiculous again. Kensei couldn't see what she was doing, exactly, but it was clear that whatever it was it was wasting valuable time. He felt an eyebrow twitch as he approached her. It was already noon. She shouldn't still be in the barracks; she should be in the ninth division headquarters, attending to her duties. He made his way past the dormitories that housed the unseated officers, into the green space that Mashiro was currently sitting in.

"Mashiro," he said. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

"I'm on my lunch break," Mashiro replied, looking up at him and pouting a little bit. "I've gotta eat, you know."

Kensei's eyebrow twitched even more. "Forget a lunch break, you never showed up to headquarters today at all!"

That's when Kensei noticed there was something in Mashiro's lap. Or rather, someone. There was a little boy sitting in her lap and facing her, his skinny legs draped on each side of Mashiro's waist. Mashiro was cooing at him and squeezing his cheeks. Surprisingly, the boy didn't seem to mind, and was perfectly fine with letting her do so.

"Mashiro, let go of that kid," Kensei said, his face set in his default half-scowl. "And, Kid, don't let her do that to you. Have some pride as a man."

"Aww," Mashiro said, standing up and carrying the kid with her, "but look how cute he is, Kensei!"

She was holding the kid underneath his armpits, and she all but thrust him towards Kensei. The kid was dangling in the air now, his face just a foot away from Kensei's face, his eyes glowing as he looked at the older man. Now that Kensei had a good look at him, he realized the kid looked familiar. Spiky, messy hair that formed a crow's nest around his face, big eyes, and big, round cheeks. He was that snot-nosed kid that Kensei had saved from that huge hollow yesterday.

"Hisagi, was it?"

Shuhei's eyes seemed to light up even more as Kensei said his name. He nodded as a small smile spread over his lips.

"How'd you get in here?" Kensei asked.

It shouldn't have been so easy for a normal kid from Rukongai to get into Seireitei. Shuhei pointed to the side, and Kensei looked to see a tiny hole in the wall that separated the ninth division barracks from Rukongai.

"I'll have to send someone to fix that," Kensei said.

"Noooooooo," Mashiro whined, the sound of it like nails on a chalkboard in Kensei's head. "Then Shuhei won't be able to come and play. It's too small for anyone but a tiny kid to fit through anyway, so what's the big deal?"

"It's a big deal because it's against the rules," Kensei said, knowing better than to rationalize with Mashiro but doing it anyway. "It's a possible security breach, and the kid shouldn't be here, no matter how cute he is."

"But I want to keep him!"

"He's not some kind of pet!" Kensei yelled, a vein in his forehead popping. When he realized that Shuhei had flinched from his tone, he tried to calm down. He gritted his teeth together and smiled. "Look, kid, you've got anyone taking care of you?"

Shuhei nodded. "The older ladies in my neighborhood make sure all the kids are taken care of."

"Well, you should go back to them now, okay?"

It was that moment that Shuhei's stomach grumbled, making a low, rumbling noise. Kensei took in Shuhei's threadbare robe. It was coming apart at the seams, the sleeves held in place by carefully sewn black threads. The fabric seemed like it might have, once upon a time, been white, though now it was a splotchy beige color. Kensei lifted up one of the boy's arms for inspection. He was just skin and bones. Those old ladies might have been trying to take care of things, but they obviously weren't able to do a lot.

"Put him down, Mashiro, I'm taking him to get something to eat."

"Yay!" Mashiro said, gently placing Shuhei on his feet. "Kensei's treating us to lunch!"

"I wasn't inviting you," Kensei said, voice harsh. He grabbed Shuhei's small hand in his and tugged the other boy away, eager to get away from his annoying lieutenant. Shuhei stumbled and nearly fell over with the movement, but Kensei pulled him up again and slowed down his pace. Luckily Mashiro seemed to have gotten distracted by something else, and wasn't following them. He looked down at the boy and slowed down again as he realized Shuhei was practically running to keep up with him.

"What do you like to eat?" Kensei said, only to have the boy blink those big bug eyes up at him.

"I don't know," Shuhei replied. "Anything."

Kensei sighed and pulled Shuhei towards the closest, quickest place he could think of. There were plenty of small restaurants outside the ninth division, in the Seireitei streets and corridors that connected all the divisions together. He made his way into one at random before shoving Shuhei down onto a wooden chair. He took a seat opposite him and looked down at the kid, who in turn was beaming up at him.

"Order whatever you want, kid," Kensei said, as the waitress came up to them.

"Umm. . ." Shuhei's eyes glazed over as he looked at the photos of dishes on the wall. It seemed like he wasn't used to having his choice of so many different choices of food, because a little bit of drool slipped out the corner of his mouth before he wiped it away. "I'll have that one."

The waitress nodded as he pointed to an udon dish topped with beef slices and a raw egg. She turned to Kensei. "And what about you, Muguruma-taicho?"

"Nothing for me," Kensei said. He had already eaten while he he had been working. He hadn't intended to take a long break, and had only gone to look for Mashiro, but he supposed that it couldn't be helped now. The little boy seemed to be beaming even more now, his eyes large and shiny.

"You're a captain?" he asked, voice full of awe.

Kensei rubbed at the back of his neck, a little embarrassed to be so openly admired by the little boy. "Yeah. Captain Muguruma Kensei, of the ninth division."

"Wow," Shuhei said, his mouth a little "o" in the middle of his face. "I knew it. I knew you were amazing."

"I'm not that amazing," Kensei objected, not sure how to deal with the little boy.

"No, you're really amazing. You're a superhero!" Shuhei's little arms shot up with the statement, as though he was flying through the air.

"Look, I'm just a guy with a job to do," Kensei said. That didn't seem to deter Shuhei, though, because they kid was still looking at Kensei with sparkles in his eyes.

"Kid," Kensei said, "how old are you?"

Shuhei shrugged at the question. "Dunno. Eighty, maybe?"

He was still practically a baby. Kensei watched as a large bowl of steaming hot udon was placed in front of the boy. Shuhei's eyes grew even bigger, and without even waiting for it to cool down, he started slurping up all the noodles.

"Wow, kid," Kensei said. "Don't hold back now."

It seemed like he was really starving. Kensei wondered how much food they were able to get for him in Rukongai. Shuhei seemed to have a good bit of spiritual energy, so he probably needed to eat more than the other kids those old ladies were taking care of. As Shuhei ate Kensei reached forward to brush the hair out of his face. He looked healthy enough, despite the fact that he was most likely underweight. Bright eyes, tan skin. No sign of lice or other parasites as far as Kensei could tell. His face was smeared with dirt, but that wasn't something a bath couldn't take care of. Kensei decided that he'd take Shuhei for one after lunch, and maybe do something about the kid's clothing.

"Taichou? It's rare to see you come out for lunch."

Kensei looked up to see a young man with long hair that was so dark a red it almost looked brown. He was eyeing Shuhei with curiosity, but didn't seem inclined to inquire as to what Kensei was doing eating with a little non-shinigami.

"Shinobu," Kensei said to his fourth seat, "I'm glad you're here. I want you to go buy a child's robe and drop it off at the baths for me."

Shinobu raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't say anything. He came closer to Shuhei, feeling his shoulder and arms to better gauge the boy's size. "Isn't this the boy we rescued the other day?"

Kensei nodded his head. "Seems like he snuck into Seireitei. Figured I should get him cleaned up before letting him loose again."

"Of course," Shinobu said, letting go of Shuhei's arms. "I'll get new clothes for him as soon as I've eaten. You're going to take him to the public baths, captain?"

"Yeah. Is there something wrong with that?"

Shinobu shook his head no. He just wondered how other people were going to react when they saw the gruff, no-nonsense ninth division captain taking care of a little boy like this.

Shuhei was done eating now, and Kensei didn't waste any time in paying and getting up.

"I expect those clothes within an hour," Kensei said to Shinobu, as he pulled Shuhei out of his seat.

Shinobu nodded, a soft smile on his lips. "Of course, Taichou."

Soon enough they found themselves in front of the public sento, and Kensei ushered the small boy into the building. Shuhei watched as Kensei took off his shoes and placed them in a locker. The older man then led him into a door labelled "men." It was a changing room, with men in various states of undress, and Kensei shoved him towards a row of lockers.

"Go ahead, Kid," Kensei said, "get undressed."

Shuhei started to pull of his clothes as Kensei did the same. It didn't take him long, all he had on was that thin robe and a fundoshi. He took them off and placed them in the locker, but Kensei took them out just as quickly. Once they were both undressed Kensei led him further into the changing room, where he tossed Shuhei's old clothes into a trash can. Then they were going through another door, and Shuhei's eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets.

Shuhei had never seen so much clean water. In his part of Rukongai, tap water was carefully rationed and used mostly for drinking. Anything else was done using water from the river, which was a two mile walk from where Shuhei lived; it was a trek he was all too familiar with. He often had to go down and fetch water for the neighborhood to use, all the children did as part of their chores. When it was too cold to swim, baths were conducted by heating up river water in a large pot over the fire. The old ladies would fill up buckets and then use a sponge to wipe the children clean.

But here, there were rows of faucets, water streaming out from them, and three large tubs of clean, clear water in the back. Shuhei had never seen such a thing. Kensei pushed him over to a faucet and had him sit down on a low, plastic stool in front of it. A towel was pressed into his hand.

"Wash up," Kensei said. "I'll help you with the back."

Shuhei put the towel in his lap, eager to try out the faucets. He reached out and turned on the knobs, watching in amazement as water gushed out of the tap. He reached underneath it, feeling the water rush over his skin. It came out clear and hot. He couldn't get enough of it.

Kensei was somewhat amused as he watched the kid. You'd think he had never seen water before. He took a bar of soap and started to lather up Shuhei's back. Eventually Shuhei became less enchanted with the water, and he started soaping up the rest of his body. When Kensei was done he took the shower head and turned in on, washing all the soap off Shuhei's back.

"Tilt your head back, Kid."

Shuhei obeyed almost automatically. He tilted his head back, then felt running water flow through his hair. When the water stopped he tilted his head forward again. He felt Kensei's hands tangle themselves in his hair, massaging his scalp as he spread shampoo through it. Shuhei had finished scrubbing his body with soap when Kensei had him tilt back again. He closed his eyes as all the shampoo was rinsed from his head. Then Kensei used the shower head to wash the soap off the rest of his body as well. It felt so much better than being cleaned with a sponge, Shuhei thought. He didn't want it to stop, wished he could stand underneath the hot, running water all day.

"All clean," Kensei said, turning off the shower head. He laughed when Shuhei scowled a little bit. "Go get in the baths, I'll join you after I get washed up."

"What about your back?" Shuhei asked. He grabbed the bar of soap and came around Kensei, and starting rubbing it over Kensei's muscles. The man's back was so large, Shuhei thought. His little hand looked tiny when he placed it on Kensei's shoulder blade. He hoped that one day he'd have a big, strong back like Kensei.

"Thanks," Kensei finally said. "That's enough."

Shuhei nodded and got up, running towards the back of the room. He had never swam in anything but river water, so he was curious to know what those tubs of clean water felt like. When he got there his eyes went from one tub to the other, a little confused. There were a few men in each one, but there was a blond man in the middle tub that was staring at him. The man was skinny, and he must have had extremely long hair because it was currently done up in an elaborate updo.

"The difference is the temperature," the man said, watching him curiously.

"Oh," Shuhei replied. He felt the water with his hand. It was hot, much hotter than the river ever got. He climbed into it and felt his muscles relax in the heat. The water was clear enough that he could see the tiles on the bottom, and it smelled a little bit like cherry blossoms. Shuhei sunk into it. When he sat down at the side the water came up to his chin, and he wrapped his arms around his bent legs as he enjoyed the experience.

"I've never seen a kid so happy to take a bath," the blond man said. "Who are you anyway?"

"Hisagi Shuhei," Shuhei answered.

"Your parents shinigami or something? You don't seem like you're a shinigami yourself."

Shuhei shook his head, not sure how he should answer. He only had a vague notion of how shinigami worked, and only just found out about them after Kensei had rescued him. He had asked everyone in his neighborhood about the people in the black robes, and had sneaked in to look for the silver-haired man who had left such an impression on him.

"Huh?" The man asked. "So what are you doing here?"

"Muguruma-taichou took me here," Shuhei said.

"Yeah? Kensei took in a cute kid like you? That's kind of hard to believe."

"Who are you, mister?" Shuhei asked.

A large grin spread over the blond man's face, his teeth large and gleaming white. "Hiraki Shinji, captain of the fifth division. But a cute kid like you can call me nii-san."

"Wow. If you're a captain, are you as strong as Muguruma-taichou?"

"I'm stronger," Shinji said, smile growing a little. Though it turned upside down when Shuhei gave him a dubious expression. "What? Don't believe me?"

"No one's stronger than Muguruma-taicho."

"Stop teasing the kid, Shinji." The voice came from Kensei, as he sunk in the water to join them. "What are you doing in the baths in the middle of the day? Did you push all your paperwork off on Aizen again?"

Shinji shrugged. "He likes it, so what's the harm? And what about you, taking in a cute little kid like this and not saying anything about it."

"I haven't," Kensei replied. "I'm just getting him cleaned up before I send him back to Rukongai. He sneaked in this morning."

"Ah, what a shame," Shinji said. "To tell the truth, I've always liked kids. Hope to have a litter of my own one day. Say, Shuhei, did you have fun visiting Seireitei?"

Shuhei nodded as his eyes lit up. "Mashiro nee-chan played with me all morning, and then Muguruma-taicho took me out to lunch, and then I got to come here and take a bath. I had a lot of fun."

Shinji snickered a little. "Yeah. Sounds like a ball. Next time you're here, stop by the fifth division. I'll play with you lots, since I'm not as busy as Kensei."

Kensei scowled. "As though you need another reason to slack off on your duties."

"Life's too short not to take a break every now and then," Shinji said.

"Besides," Kensei continued. "There won't be a next time. I'm going to have the hole he came in through patched up today."

Shuhei frowned at that, an expression that Shinji was quick to catch. He decided to change the subject to something else. Shinji and Kensei spent several minutes discussing things that went over Shuhei's head, but Shuhei was content to wait and soak in the water. It felt good to bathe like this. Eventually both Shinji and Kensei got up, and Shuhei followed their lead as the men toweled off and walked back to the changing room. There was a new set of clothing for Shuhei waiting there, and Kensei helped him put on the fundoshi and the robe.

"Are you going to make me leave now?" Shuhei asked, sniffling a little.

"I have to get back to work." Kensei placed a hand on the top of Shuhei's head. "You be a good boy, okay?"

Shuhei sniffled a little more, wiping snot from his nose with the sleeve of his new robe.

"Do you want me to take him home?" Shinji asked. "I've got some time, and I bet you want to get back to your work."

That was true enough. Kensei hated taking such long breaks, and hadn't expected to have to do so today. The sooner he got back to headquarters the better. "If you don't mind."

"Yeah, sure. Come on, Shuhei." Shinji lifted the boy up and placed him so that he was sitting on Shinji's shoulders, his forearms balanced on top of Shinji's head. "Give Daddy Kensei a kiss goodbye."

"That's not necessary," Kensei said, but Shinji was already bending down so Shuhei's face was on level with Kensei's cheek. Small lips pressed a peck on his cheek before moving away again. Kensei sighed. "Thank you, Shuhei."

Shuhei beamed at him, the fact that he had to leave momentarily forgotten.

"Don't worry, Shuhei," Shinji said, as he walked away with the boy. "You'll see Kensei again."

Kensei watched as they left, Shuhei turning around to watch Kensei as they did so. His tiny hand came up in the air to wave goodbye, and Kensei waved back. Really, that kid had been enough of a distraction for one day. Kensei went back to headquarters, intent on getting some work done before leaving the office for the night.

The next day Kensei expected it to be business as usual. There was no reason that it wouldn't be like any other day in Seireitei. But at some time in the middle of the morning, Kensei began feeling as though something was off. He could swear that he was hearing the pitter patter of small footsteps wherever he went. But whenever he stopped they would stop too, and he figured he was imagining things.

It wasn't until near lunch time that Kensei realized that he wasn't imagining things. He also realized that there was probably only one person those footsteps belonged to. He walked quickly down the hallway, then shunpoed into a side corridor. He listened as those little footsteps sped up and little skinny legs appeared running down the hallway. With one deft arm movement, Kensei reached out and grabbed onto the back of a collar and lifted a little boy off the ground.

"What," Kensei asked, lifting Shuhei so that they were eye level, "are you doing here?"

At least Shuhei had the sense to look a little sheepish. "Shinji nii-san told the men at the gate to let me in whenever I wanted."

"I see." Kensei could feel his eyebrow twitching. What was Shinji thinking? At any rate, if that was the situation, Kensei figured he would have to deal with it. It's not like Shuhei was getting in the way, at least not right now. "Look, Kid, I don't know why you're here. I don't have time to play with you."

"That's okay," Shuhei said. "Can I just stay near you?"

Kensei sighed. "Fine, but I'm telling you, you're going to be bored out of your mind. And if I have to leave Seireitei for a mission, you can't follow me, okay?"

Shuhei nodded enthusiastically. Kensei set Shuhei back on his feet, a little uncomfortable with the way the boy was always beaming up at him. He turned to walk back to his office, Shuhei jogging to keep up alongside him.

To Kensei's surprise, Shuhei kept pretty quiet the whole time he was doing paperwork. He was content to stretch out on the tatami mats of Kensei's office, sometimes napping and sometimes drawing on paper he stole from Kensei's desk. He was actually a really patient, well-behaved kid. After awhile Kensei didn't even notice him. And then his door slammed open.

"Kenseeeeeeeiiiiiiiii!" The voice alone was enough to start a migraine in his head. "You didn't tell me Shuhei was here!"

Mashiro ran to Shuhei and caught him up in a big hug, their cheeks squishing together.

"Not fair, not fair, Kensei! Why do you get to be the only one to play with Shuhei? You're such a selfish meanie."

"I'm not playing," Kensei said, through gritted teeth. "I'm trying to do work."

"Whoa." This time it was Shinobu's voice, and the redhead skidded to a stop as he ran into Kensei's office. "Sorry, I tried to keep her out."

"What?" Mashiro asked. "I'm the lieutenant here, I can come see my captain whenever I want. You're a meanie, Shinobu."

She stuck her tongue out at Shinobu as he tried to pull her away, not wanting Kensei to go ballistic and attack her. "Come on, you can bring Shuhei, just play with him in your office or something."

Kensei's eyebrow was still twitching, but it calmed down as the three of them disappeared and his door closed behind them. He wished he had done more research on Mashiro's personality before he had chosen her as a lieutenant. And she had looked so good on paper, too. At any rate, at least Shuhei had someone to play with now. Though he hadn't made a peep or complaint while he was here, Kensei was sure he must have been bored. He was a young child, after all. Kensei went back to his paperwork, and didn't even look up from his desk until the next time his office door opened.

When the door did open, Kensei looked up to see a messy head of hair poke inside. It was followed by a set of big eyes and too skinny arms and legs. The kid held a large piece of paper in his hands.

"Are you still working?" It was clear from the way Shuhei was posed, half in the room and half out, that he would leave if he felt he was being a bother to Kensei.

"You can come in."

Shuhei smiled and bounded over to Kensei's desk. "I have to go home, or else the old ladies will worry about me. I made this for you. Mashiro nee-san helped."

He held out the large paper, and Kensei took it from him. It was a picture in finger paints. A rough depiction of Kensei stood in the middle of it, posing as though he was a super hero in a comic book, the "69" on his chest a sort of emblem. He stood, triumphant, one of his legs standing on the head of a defeated hollow.

"Thank you, Shuhei," Kensei said, touched despite himself. "I think I'll frame it."

"Really?" Shuhei asked, bouncing on his toes and beaming.

Kensei couldn't help but smile. "Yeah. But you better go home now, before it gets too dark."

Shuhei nodded. His little arms came up around Kensei as he stood on his tiptoes to press a kiss against Kensei's cheek. "See you tomorrow, Taichou."

Kensei sighed as Shuhei ran out of his office. As much as he hated to admit it, that little kid was growing on him.

Shuhei came back every single day, and he soon became a fixture of the ninth division. So much so that soon members started joking about making him into an official mascot. When Kensei was doing paperwork, Shuhei would lay quietly on his floor and draw or write. Sometimes he'd wonder over to Mashiro's office to play, and sometimes Shinji would come over to spend time with the boy. Kensei started taking lunch breaks more often, and would take Shuhei out to whatever restaurant had caught Shuhei's fancy that day.

At Shinji's suggestion, Kensei even brought Shuhei to the Research and Development Institute to introduce him to Akon, since the young scientist was just a little bit older than Shuhei. The two hit it off, and sometimes Shuhei would run off to play over in the institute. Kensei just hoped that Mayuri wouldn't do anything to corrupt the little boy while he was there.

The point was, it ended up being extremely easy for Kensei to get used to Shuhei. So much so that he didn't even mind that Shinji was in his office right now, Shuhei in his lap as they played some noisy little handheld game together. It was something that the Research and Development guys had cooked up, a "portable gaming device" as they called it, that ran on spirit particles. It was, in Kensei's eyes, a waste of time.

"Kensei. Oy, Kensei, I'm talking to you."

Kensei looked up. Shuhei had control of the handheld system, though he was still ensconced in Shinji's lap. Shinji was sitting cross-legged, his hands pressed against the floor behind him to prop himself up. "What do you think of what Shuhei just said?"

Kensei blinked. Shuhei had stopped in the middle of the game, and he was blushing a little bit. "What did Shuhei just say?"

"Go on," Shinji said, prodding Shuhei a little bit.

"One day," Shuhei said, "I'm gonna become a shinigami, and I'm gonna enter the ninth division."

"Aren't you sweet," Shinji said, a hand coming up to pull on Shuhei's cheek. "Trying to be just like your hero, huh."

Kensei couldn't help but smile. "If you do, try to get good enough to become a lieutenant soon. I'd rather have you than Mashiro any day."

Shuhei blushed even more and nodded, then turned back to his game.

"Aww," Shinji said. "Look how embarrassed he gets, with just a little bit of praise from his Taichou. I wish I had a cute kid like him following me around all the time."

"Maybe you should settle down," Kensei suggested. "Have that family you always wanted."

"Che." Shinji frowned. "Like there's any one I can do it with. The girls I fall in love with keep breaking my heart."

"Umm hmm."

"Are you listening, Kensei, or did you just go back to your paperwork?"

"Yes."

Shinji scowled as he lifted Shuhei off his lap and deposited him on the floor. Making small talk with Kensei was like trying to milk a monkey. Impossible. He stood up, brushing any small creased from his robes. "Ginrei's having a birthday party for his grandson tonight. Are you going?"

"Am I invited?"

"Anyone who's anyone in the Gotei 13's invited. And it's the Kuchikis, so you know they're gonna have some good stuff over there. Champagne, caviar, all those gross things rich people love."

"Sounds delightful," Kensei said, not looking up from his papers.

"Yeah, well, maybe I'll see you there. I should go get ready."

Shuhei looked up at that comment. "Are you leaving, nii-san?"

"Yeah. Play nice with Kensei, okay?"

Kensei watched as Shinji leaned down to give Shuhei their customary greeting goodbye, an eskimo kiss where they rubbed their noses together. Kensei swore, Shinji always picked up the most useless and embarrassing customs when he was down in the human world. Shinji walked out, and Shuhei closed the door behind him before going back to his video game. Kensei tapped his pencil on the desk. . . one more article. He'd edit this last article, and then he'd stop. A few minutes later, Kensei looked up at Shuhei.

"Kid," he said, "come here."

Shuhei's eyes lit up as he ran to Kensei's side, video game forgotten on the floor. Without any prodding he climbed onto Kensei's lap, leaving Kensei to wonder, not for the first time, how the kid got so goddamned affectionate. He brushed that messy hair out of Shuhei's face, inspecting the boy to see if he needed another trip to the baths anytime soon. He seemed clean enough, though.

"Are you finished?" Shuhei asked.

Kensei nodded as he stood up, lifting Shuhei along with him. The other boy sat neatly on his hip, one leg on either side and both arms wrapped around his neck. Kensei supported him with one arm and stepped away from his desk.

"You're so amazing, Taichou, you finished all your work so quickly. Where are we going?"

"We're going to get some dango," Kensei said, "and then we're going to see some fireworks."

"Wow. Fireworks, really? I've never seen any before."

Somehow Shuhei, the little monkey, managed to climb up Kensei's side to sit on his shoulders. His arms buried themselves in Kensei's hair, and Kensei could feel a stubby little chin dig into the top of his head. He walked out of the ninth division, and bought two sticks of dango from the street vendor. He handed one to Shuhei before making his way to a certain bridge that afforded a wonderful view of part of the Kuchiki estate. More specifically, the part where they would be shooting fireworks from, if this party was like any of Byakuya's other birthday parties.

Kensei lifted Shuhei off his shoulders and placed him on the bridge rail, keeping his arm around his waist so the kid didn't accidentally fall off. Shuhei leaned back into Kensei's chest, his hair tickling Kensei's throat.

"This is where the fireworks are going to be?" Shuhei asked.

"Yeah. We just have to wait." They had to wait longer than Kensei had guessed, but the whole time Shuhei didn't utter a word of complaint. He just waited patiently, content to be this close to his taichou. Finally they started, noise and colors filling up the night sky. Shuhei watched in wonder as the fireworks spread through the sky, leaving smoky tendrils as they flickered and disappeared back into oblivion. It was beautiful, and over much too quickly.

Even after it was over Shuhei stayed leaning back on Kensei's chest, just happy to be there. But then he tensed up, realizing how late it must be.

"I need to go home," he said, "or the old ladies will be worried."

"I'll take you home," Kensei said, lifting Shuhei up to cradle against his chest. "Just tell me where."

Shuhei mumbled his district and ward, and Kensei shunpoed out of there, clutching Shuhei tightly to his chest. It didn't take long to get to Shuhei's ward, and Kensei slowed down, letting Shuhei lead him to wherever he needed to be. They soon came to a moderately-sized house, and Kensei put the boy down on his feet.

"This is where I sleep at night," Shuhei said, opening the door. They walked in, and Kensei saw that the house was only one room, and it was filled with hammocks. Some of the hammocks already had children in them, and other children were in the process of getting ready to go to sleep. One of the women in the room caught sight of Shuhei, and she made her way over to him.

"Shuhei," she said, coming over, "you're back late! We were worried something happened to you."

"Sorry, obaasan," Shuhei said with a pout.

As she shuffled Shuhei towards, the women sent a glare towards Kensei. "I take it you're the the man Shuhei's been so taken with lately."

Kensei nodded as he followed. "I apologize. It's my fault that Shuhei is late."

The apology didn't seem to have any effect on the woman. She lifted Shuhei into his hammock and placed a blanket over him. A blanket that was too thin for the weather, Kensei thought.

"Don't you have anything thicker?" Kensei asked.

"If we did," the woman snapped, "don't you think we would be using them?"

"Obaasan?" Shuhei asked, alarmed by the harsh tone she was speaking with. He was already half asleep, though, now that he was in his hammock.

"It's okay, Shuhei, go to sleep. Your friend and I are going outside."

The woman pushed a confused Kensei outside, where he turned to face her.

"I'm sorry if I offended you," Kensei said, "but I'm just looking out for Shuhei's well-being."

"Are you implying that we're not?" The woman sounded angry, and it was making Kensei angry in return. What had he ever done to her? "We do the best we can with what we've got, and I'm sorry if it's not up to your standards. You shinigami make me sick. You live in luxury in Seireitei, with those walls you built to keep everyone else out, and you could care less that people are suffering out here. You're supposed to be the ruling class, but none of you ever lift a finger for the people out here in Rukongai. You might have decided that Shuhei's entertaining enough to keep around for now, but when you decide that you're bored of him, he'll be heartbroken and back out here every day, won't he? In my opinion he's better off not seeing you at all."

Before a dumbfounded Kensei could say anything back, the woman turned, headed back into the house, and slammed the door on Kensei's face. He could feel the blood rising in him, but on some level he had to admit that there was a kernel of truth in the woman's words. Unable to do anything else, Kensei shunpoed back to Seireitei and the captain's quarters of the ninth division barracks.

Still, even after he washed up and got into his futon, Kensei couldn't stop thinking about Shuhei and that woman. But mostly about Shuhei. Sleeping in the drafty room with all those children, without even a mattress to sleep on. And only that thin blanket to cover himself with. Kensei scowled. The comfort and warmth of his futon only made it harder to fall asleep that night.

Every captain was allocated a small estate with a moderate amount of space. A kitchen, a living room, a dining room, and a bedroom with full bathroom, though a larger estate was permitted upon request. Kensei's quarters were practically the definition of spartan, but even he had more luxuries than those children who lived with Shuhei did. He couldn't stand that Shuhei was shivering in the cold right now. The thought kept him awake all night.

By the time morning came, Kensei hadn't gotten more then an hour of sleep. The first thing he did was grab his third seat Heizo and head to a store where he could buy as many blankets as they could carry. Then they shunpoed to Shuhei's house. The door was open and the children were already waking up, some of them playing outside the building. Some of the womenfolk were outside too, doing their daily chores. The woman Kensei had spoken to yesterday night was there, and Kensei headed over to her.

"These are for the children," he said, handing her a stack of blankets.

"Oh." She looked somewhat surprised, and clearly didn't know what to say. A head of messy dark hair appeared from inside the house, and big familiar eyes blinked up at Kensei.

"If it's okay, some people in my division would like to bring cots over later."

The women nodded slowly, still dumbfounded. "That. . . that would be nice. Thank you."

"I'd also like to ask permission for Shuhei to live with me from now on." Kensei could see Shuhei perk up in the periphery of his vision, the little boy standing on his tiptoes to better hear what his caretaker was going to say.

The woman sighed, looking a little defeated. Finally she turned to Shuhei. "What do you think, Shuhei? Do you want to go live with him?"

Shuhei nodded so fast and so much that Kensei thought his head would fall off.

"Can't be helped then," the woman said. "I guess he's all yours."

Shuhei grinned as he ran up to Kensei, wrapping himself around the man's legs. Kensei pried him off and lifted him into his arms.

"Can I really stay with you?" Shuhei asked, beaming.

Kensei nodded. "Yeah, Kid, if that's what you want."

Shuhei wrapped his arms around Kensei's neck and hugged him tightly.

"Shuhei?" came a little voice, from a boy who was reaching up to tug on Shuhei's robes. "Are you leaving?"

Kensei put Shuhei back on the floor so that the boy could say goodbye to all his friends. He watched as Shuhei hugged and kissed all the women goodbye, as he laughed with his playmates. Kensei had never particularly liked children, and had never wanted one of his own, but. . . somehow, this just felt right. He couldn't help but smile, thinking it would be good that Shuhei would be living with him from now on.


	2. Masturbation

_A few decades later. . ._

Shuhei was watching Kensei's back. It was wide and well-developed. He could see Kensei's shoulder blades, could see the crease that ran along his spine, could see the sides taper into a well-defined waist. It was a strong, beautiful back. Shuhei gulped. It was a back he was very familiar with, one that he had helped wash numerous times while growing up. But he didn't do that anymore. He didn't go to the public baths with Kensei, because lately, watching Kensei's back did strange things to his body.

Even now, Shuhei's penis felt strange. It was stiff and hard, and it hurt. He didn't know what to do. So he turned onto his other side, to face the other direction. If he ignored it, it would go back to normal. Eventually. He buried into his futon and stared at the wall. He could hear Kensei breathing beside him, but he knew the other man was asleep. They had been sleeping side by side like this, in separate futons, for almost as long as they had lived together. When Shuhei had first come they had even slept in the same futon, until Kensei got around to ordering another one. Shuhei flushed as he thought of what it would be like now to share a futon with the other man. The image that rose in his mind didn't help with his little situation. Ignore it, Shuhei thought. He closed his eyes tight and tried to go to sleep.

The next day Shuhei woke up late, not having been able to sleep much the night before. He could hear noises coming from the kitchen. He got up and walked out there to see that Kensei was cooking something on the stovetop.

"Don't," Shuhei said, still half dazed with sleep, "I'll cook breakfast."

"I can cook sometimes too," Kensei stated. He was reaching up to get something in the pantry, his biceps flexing as he did so. Shuhei quickly turned away from the sight. It wasn't only Kensei's back that made Shuhei feel funny.

"You don't cook as well as me," Shuhei said, coming to sit at the kitchen table.

"Yeah, well, I can make scrambled eggs just fine. And I already made a sandwich to take with me to work, so you don't need to worry about bringing me lunch."

Shuhei frowned as some eggs were deposited on the plate in front of him. Kensei wasn't a bad cook, really. It's just that his food tending to be a little on the bland, overly nutritious side. Shuhei was sure that there was no salt or milk in these eggs, or anything else that would add to the flavor. But his thoughts on eggs were interrupted when Kensei's hand brushed through the hair at the nape of his neck. Shuhei flinched as he felt the heat radiate through his body, and jerked away before his body could respond to the touch. He glared up at Kensei, who blinked down at him, a little confused.

"Sorry," Kensei said. "I was just thinking that your hair's getting kind of long."

"I think I'm going to leave it this way," Shuhei said, picking up a fork to dig into his eggs. Kensei was staring at him, and it was bringing a blush to his face. Shuhei looked downward in an attempt to hide it.

"Geez, Kid. I already apologized, there's no reason to avoid looking at me." Kensei sighed as he took the seat opposite of Shuhei. "You're going to take the academy exam this year, right? I can train with you, if you want."

"No. Shinji nii-san said he would help me." The last thing Shuhei wanted to do was spend time with Kensei, especially time that could be spent in close proximity to one another. It would be too embarrassing if Shuhei's body started to act funny and Kensei noticed.

"I see." To tell the truth, Kensei didn't think that Shuhei was ready to take the exam yet. In a few years, sure, but he doubted the kid could pass as it was. But Shuhei was so damned enthusiastic about it, he just couldn't wait until his ability caught up with his ambition.

"Yeah," Shuhei said. "I'm going to go change now."

Kensei frowned as Shuhei disappeared into the bedroom. He didn't know how to deal with the kid these days. . . maybe he was going through a phase? He shook his head, finished eating his eggs, and left for headquarters. He was on his way there when he saw Shinji walking to his house. He usually avoided things like small talk and chit chat, but this time he didn't mind, and waved Shinji over.

"Shouldn't you wait until work is over before you run off to practice with Shuhei?" Kensei asked, wondering if Shinji ever got anything done.

"Oh, don't be silly," Shinji replied. "I always get my work done. Eventually."

"Shinji," Kensei said, a crease appearing over his eyebrows, "have you noticed anything off about Shuhei lately?"

"Hmm?" Shinji tilted his head as he held a finger to his chin, thinking it over. "No. Why?"

Kensei shrugged. "I dunno. . . it seems like lately, he doesn't like it when I touch him. He barely even looks at me, doesn't really talk that much. He used to be such a happy, affectionate kid, and now he's just. . . so goddamned mopey all the time.""

"Really?" Shinji asked. "He's pretty much the same with me as he's always been. More mature, sure, but we laugh and talk together all the time."

Kensei scowled at that. What the hell did that mean? But Shinji only laughed at his frustrated expression.

"Don't worry," Shinji said, slapping Kensei's shoulder. "It's nothing to worry about, he's probably just going through his adolescence. You're the one taking care of him, of course he'll be difficult with you. Give it several decades, and you two will be closer than you ever were."

"I guess," Kensei grumbled, trying to recall his adolescent days. He hadn't given his parents much to worry about, actually. He had been pretty much on the straight and arrow his whole life. But maybe Shuhei was one of those kids humans liked to call a "rebellious teenager."

"Do you want me to talk to him about it?" Shinji asked.

Kensei shook his head. "I'm sure it will pass."

"Okay, well, I'll see you later, then."

Kensei nodded and left, back on his path towards headquarters. Shinji, on the other hand, continued to make his way towards Kensei's living quarters. He reached the building soon enough, and came inside the house to find Shuhei washing dishes in the kitchen. The kid had grown a lot since Shinji had first met him. He was taller, but every bit as skinny. Hopefully that would change over the next few years, and Shuhei would put on a little muscle.

"Shu-chan," Shinji said, watching as Shuhei turned around. Shuhei's eyes it up when he saw Shinji there.

"Shinji nii-san!" he called. He bounded up to Shinji and wrapped his arms around the man in a hug, the top of his head reaching Shinji's shoulders. Shinji didn't know what Kensei was talking about, the boy was just as cute now as he was when they had first met him. Shinji ruffled his hair a little bit, noting that it was getting a little long in the back.

"Ready?"

Shuhei nodded as he de-attached himself from Shinji's body.

"Alright," Shinji said, as he got into position. "Try to keep up."

And then he shunpoed away, Shuhei following after him. They ended up in the mountains in Rukongai somewhere, and they practiced various basic skills for the next few hours. Shuhei's spiritual energy wasn't quite developed yet, so there wasn't much they could do, but Shinji did his best. It would make it easier for when his reiatsu did develop. Afterwards they sat together under a grove of trees, Shuhei sweating and breathing heavy as he stretched out on the grass. Shinji thought of what Kensei had said earlier, and he couldn't help but bring it up.

"Shu-chan," Shinji said, "are you mad at Kensei for some reason?"

Shuhei's head shot up at that, surprise written all over his features. "What? No! Why would you think that?"

Well, Shuhei's shock was certainly a good indication that there was nothing wrong with their relationship. Still, Shinji thought, there had to be a reason Kensei was concerned. The man wasn't the type to worry over nothing; actually, he was pretty dense most of the time, so if he was worried it was almost certainly an issue. "It just seems like you've been treating him kind of distantly. You're not nearly as touchy feely with him as you used to be."

Shuhei's cheeks turned pink, a response that sent the gears in Shinji's head turning.

"I'm not a kid anymore," Shuhei replied. "Of course I wouldn't be."

"Not a kid anymore, huh?" Shinji was sure there was more to it than that. A worried expression fluttered over Shuhei's face for just a second, and Shinji knew that the boy was hiding something. "Come on, Shu-chan, you can tell your Shinji nii-san. I won't tell Kensei."

Shuhei blushed even harder, and realization dawned on Shinji. It wasn't that Shuhei was just going through adolescence. Shuhei was going through puberty.

"Shuhei," Shinji said, wanting to confirm his hypothesis. "Do you think about Kensei when you're touching yourself?"

"Touching myself?" Shuhei asked, completely confused. Shinji held a fist to his pelvis and made a crude jerking off motion, but Shuhei just blinked at him. "What are you talking about?"

So the kid wasn't even at that level yet. "Shu-chan, does your penis ever feel strange? Does it ever get bigger?"

Shuhei's eyes widened as he nodded. How had Shinji known that?

"It's okay," Shinji said, "it happens to all men."

"Really?" Shuhei asked, his shoulders relaxing a little bit. "So there's nothing wrong with me?"

Shinji chuckled at that. Shuhei sure was a funny kid. Though it wasn't surprising that Kensei had neglected to teach him about the birds and the bees. Shinji couldn't imagine the gruff man sitting Shuhei down for a little lesson on biology. "No way, you're just growing up, is all. Do you want to talk to me about it?"

Shuhei was still blushing, but he figured that if Shinji knew all about this then he could help him with it. "It's just that. . . it's just that, sometimes, when I'm near Taicho, my penis starts to get stiff and weird. I try to ignore it until it goes away, but sometimes it really, really hurts."

"Yeah," Shinji said, "it'll do that if you don't take care of it. Sometimes, Shu-chan, you have to touch it to make it feel better."

"Touch it?" Shuhei asked. He wasn't sure why he would want to touch his penis, if he wasn't cleaning it or peeing. But Shinji wouldn't lie to him about something like this.

Shinji nodded. "Yeah, it's perfectly healthy. All men do it. Next time you're alone in your bedroom, or in your shower, just try exploring and playing with your penis. It'll make it feel good."

"Okay," Shuhei said, sounding a little bit dubious. If it was healthy and all men did it, he wasn't sure why he had to be alone, but he guessed Shinji knew more about this then he did.

"Good boy," Shinji said. He ruffled Shuhei's hair, pleased with himself for being able to help the young boy with his little problem. "You might not want to tell Kensei about this. It's nothing to be embarrassed about, but Kensei probably wouldn't know how to deal with it. You know how he is."

Shuhei didn't really understand, but he nodded anyway. At the very least, he gathered that he wasn't supposed to tell Kensei about his problem.

"Okay," Shinji said, done with this little discussion. "Let's get back to Seireitei now, yeah?"

Shuhei thought a lot about what Shinji said, but he was still nervous about doing it. He didn't actually work up the courage to do it for a few weeks after their conversation. It didn't happen until Kensei was on an extended mission in the real world, investigating rumors of what seemed to be much-stronger-than-average hollows. The local shinigami had come back to Seireitei extremely injured, so they had decided it would be best to send the ninth division captain to see what was going on.

Kensei had been gone a few days, and Shuhei missed his caretaker. He always did on these extended missions, even though he looked forward to how Kensei always brought him back little knick knacks from the human world. At any rate, he was taking laundry off the clothesline outside and folding it before bringing it back in. One of Kensei's shihakushou was folded neatly on the top, and as Shuhei brought the basket into their bedroom he couldn't help but notice that it smelled faintly of Kensei.

Shuhei kneeled on the floor and pulled the kosode of Kensei's shihakushou up, holding it against his face and inhaling deeply. It was rough against his skin, but it was worth it to smell those lingering hints of musk and cologne. Shuhei was embarrassed to find his penis start to get sniff, just from Kensei's scent. He looked around to make sure nobody had seen him, even though he knew nobody was there. Thinking back on Shinji's words, he figured this was the best time to try it out.

Shuhei pulled the kosode on outside his own robe, though the sleeves hung down past his arms and the bottom of it dragged on the floor. With the kosode draped over him, he went to first close the curtains of the window and then close and lock the door. The room was dark, now, and that somehow made him feel better about what he was doing. He pulled Kensei's scent around him as he opened the front of his own robe. He was completely hard now, and he blushed to see the tip of his penis trying to poke out of the side of his fundoshi.

Shuhei had yet to look at his penis while it was hard. When it got like that he had ignored it altogether, until it was soft again. He was embarrassed enough by the changes happening down there already, the way his testes seemed to be getting bigger, and the way black, curly hair had started to appear around the base of his penis. With a shaky hand, he reached down to pull the fabric of his fundoshi to the side, jumping a little in shock as his penis popped out. It swayed in the air a little before coming to a rest, letting Shuhei inspect his hard penis for the first time.

It was bigger than how it usually was, and completely rigid. The skin that usually hung over his penis, leaving just a tip of pink visible, was not stretched over his shaft, revealing a bulbous pink cock head. He poked it with his finger, and shivered when his penis tingled and twitched. That. . . hadn't felt bad. Shuhei reached out again, this time placing a few fingertips on his shaft. This part of his penis didn't seem to be as sensitive. He ran his fingertips up and down its length, enjoying the way that it felt. The surface was soft, like velvet. But it felt like there was something hard and rigid underneath, like a metal pipe.

Shuhei ran the fingertips of both hands over his whole penis several times. It tickled a little, but it sent little waves of pleasure shooting through him. Shinji was right; this felt really good. After awhile Shuhei grew braver, and his fingers were less tentative as he touched himself. He used more pressure against his skin, and eventually he even wrapped his fingers around his penis. It felt amazing when he did that, and he squeezed a little, watching in amazement as a drop of clear liquid appeared in the slit at the top of his penis.

Shuhei watched as the drop grew bigger, then rolled over the side of his penis, leaving a wet trail. It seemed too thick to be pee, but Shuhei wasn't sure what it was. He squeezed again, and another drop came out. He spent several minutes just squeezing his penis, but then he started to move his fists back and forth on it. It was a little cumbersome trying to do it with both hands, so eventually he settled for just using one. As he used a tight grip to pull on his penis, more of that clear liquid dripped out of him, getting his penis and palm wet. At first Shuhei was afraid that he was rubbing too hard, but it was feeling better and better.

"Ooooh," he couldn't help but moan, hoping no one walking by outside could hear him. "Oooooh."

He thrust his hips instinctually into the air as he pulled on himself, not sure why he was doing it. He concentrated his tugging on the top half of his penis, rubbing over his cock head each time, and it felt so amazing. He remembered what Shinji had said to him before, about how all men did this. He wondered if Kensei played with his own penis like this. The thought of Kensei pulling on his big, adult penis made Shuhei feel extra funny. His testicles seemed to tighten, and it felt like he needed to pee, only a hundred times more. Shuhei panicked and let go of his penis, but it was too late. He cried out as thick, white liquid came spurting out of his penis like a fountain. It flew up in the air a few inches before it came back to land on his skin, coating his entire groin with the sticky stuff.

Shuhei jerked and cried out with each spurt that came out of him. He didn't know what was happening, but it felt so amazing. No wonder all men liked to do this. Eventually his penis stopped shooting creamy stuff, though his body still shivered with its first orgasm. His limbs felt weak, and he couldn't move from where he was laying on the floor. His penis stayed hard for a little bit, but then slowly it shrunk back down to normal, and lay limp along his stomach. It was coated with goo, and he knew that he would have to go get it cleaned off. He'd have to do laundry again, too.

After that, Shuhei made sure to play with himself at least once a day. He did it while he imagined what Kensei's body looked like, all big, hard muscle. He tried to remember what Kensei's penis looked like, but it had been a long time since he had seen it. He knew it was thicker than his, and longer. Kensei's balls were bigger and hung lower from his body. Kensei also had a lot more hair there, a silver-gray bush surrounding the top of his shaft. Shuhei wished that he could see Kensei's penis again. While he touched himself, he tried to imagine what it would be like to touch Kensei's penis. Sometimes, he tried to imagine what Kensei's penis would look like when it was hard. Imagining that always made him shoot right away.

Kensei came over several days later, his booming voice calling out "I'm home." Shuhei rushed out from where he been reading the Seireitei Communication, wrapping his arms around Kensei in a big hug.

"Welcome home," he said, happy when his penis didn't get hard just from being next to Kensei. Shinji had been right; playing with himself had helped a lot.

Kensei smiled and ruffled Shuhei's hair. "You're in a good mood."

As Shuhei removed his arms a package was pushed into his hands. It was a white cardboard box with a clear plastic window on the top, and he could see a small, square cake inside. Shuhei wondered what kind it was.

"Go on," Kensei said, one large hand pushing against Shuhei's back. It pushed Shuhei a few steps towards the kitchen. "Go enjoy your present. I've gotta go get cleaned up, and then I'll take you out for dinner."

Shuhei nodded and ran to the kitchen, glad that Kensei was back home again.

With Kensei back, Shuhei had to be more surreptitious about playing with himself, but was able to do it often enough in the shower. Sometimes he would still get hard when he didn't want to, but it was much easier to calm himself down now. Which was good, because now he could spend more time with Kensei without being afraid of embarrassing himself. He started flittering around the ninth division headquarters more, just like he used to.

He even went to the public baths with Kensei when the man went, although that was mostly just to sneak peeks at Kensei's penis. Shuhei would always make sure to play with himself a lot before going, because then his penis would be too tired to get up again. Kensei's penis was thicker than he remembered, but otherwise the same. It was really beautiful, framed by a thick nest of curly hair. It tended to hang to the side and sway when Kensei walked, and had a thick foreskin that hung over a purplish head. Shuhei wished that he could touch it, and from then on that's what he always imagined himself doing when he touched his own penis.

Still, Shuhei was, for the moment, content just to imagine things. The option of doing otherwise hadn't even occurred in his head, until the fateful day that he failed the entrance exam for the shinigami academy.

Once Shuhei got the news he was filled with a sort of depression, which was exactly why he didn't want to go to Kensei's office to tell the man. Kensei had explicitly stated that Shuhei wasn't ready yet, so he probably wouldn't be very sympathetic. Shuhei imagined that he'd just say something like, "work hard and try again next year," and then go back to whatever work he was doing. So instead, Shuhei found himself setting off to the Research and Development Institute.

It wasn't hard for him to get in, since everyone there knew him. Soon he found himself in his friend Akon's lab and watched as Akon labelled test tubes of different-colored liquids. Akon was pretty much the only friend he had his same age. Shinji and Mashiro spent a lot of time with him, but they were both older, and sometimes they made him feel like a little kid.

"I failed," he said, slumping down in a stool, elbows pressed against the immaculate countertop in front of him. Saying it out loud wasn't as bad as he expected. In fact, it actually made him feel a little bit better about things. At least he had admitted it to someone.

Akon didn't even look his way. His heavy-lidded, eternally bored eyes were looking through one particular test tube, as though something unexpected had caught his attention.

"You weren't ready yet," Akon said. "You'll just have to try again next year."

Shuhei frowned at the reply. "But you became a shinigami decades ago, and you're only a little older than I am."

"The qualifications for the institute are different," Akon explained. "As far as intelligence goes I'm a prodigy. And even back then I had more spiritual energy than you do now."

Shuhei frowned even more. While Akon wasn't really surprising him with the way he replied, Shuhei thought he would still be more sympathetic than this. "I thought you were supposed to make me feel better."

Akon raised an eyebrow at that. "Is that why you came here?"

Akon finally took his eyes of the test tubes, seemingly considering something. After some thinking, he looked as if a lightbulb had gone off on top of his head. Shuhei never knew what Akon was thinking; he wasn't sure how they had even become friends, but they got along pretty well.

"I suppose," Akon said, "I could let you take a few things from the sample collection room."

"Sample collection room?" Shuhei asked, wondering if that was a good thing. That didn't exactly sound like a fun place.

"Just don't tell Mayuri-sama," Akon said, putting the test tube he was holding back into place. "Or Urahara-Taichou. Follow me."

As though Shuhei would tell Mayuri. The vice-president of the institute was creepy and strange-looking, and Shuhei tried to stay clear of him. He wondered how Akon was able to get along with the man so well. At any rate, he followed Akon through the long corridors of the institute, finally coming to stop in front of a white, nondescript door. There was a metal plaque on it, as there were on all the doors of the institute, but this plaque had the words "Sample Collection" engraved on it.

Akon opened the door and ushered Shuhei in. Even once he was in there, Shuhei didn't see what was the big deal about the room. There was a reclining chair and an end table in the middle of the room, and bookshelves lining a wall, holding tons of magazines. He was about to ask Akon why he would want something from this room when his eyes fell onto the magazine sitting on the end table. It was open, and a topless girl stared out at him, pushing her huge boobs together.

Shuhei flushed at the magazine and felt his penis react a little bit. He walked up to it and started flipping through the pages, looking at one photo after the other of naked, large breasted women.

"If it's big breasts you like," Akon said, noting Shuhei's interest, "we have more hardcore stuff than that. We have pretty much anything anyone could be into. Cream pies, facials, women in shinigami uniforms. . . what kind of stuff do you like?"

"I don't know," Shuhei said, walking over to where Akon was at the bookcase. He didn't even know what the first two things Akon said were. There were labels on some of the shelves, sorting the magazines into loose categories. Shuhei looked down, and one label in particular caught his eye. It read "Men on Men."

"Are you interested in what men do together?" Akon said, as he noticed where Shuhei's gaze was fixated. He pulled out a stack of magazines from that section. He pulled them out onto the floor, and both boys sat down to look through them.

"What can men do together?" Shuhei asked, eyes glued to the pages of a magazine as Akon flipped it open. There were two muscular men on a bed together, touching each other's hard penises. Just the way Shuhei touched his own cock. Just the way he imagined touching Kensei's. But he hadn't known that two men could actually do that to each other. . . Shinji had told him that touching your penis was something you did alone.

"Go ahead," Akon said, "look through them and see which ones you like."

Shuhei reached out with quivering fingers and started to flip through the magazines. For awhile all he saw were men touching each other, but then all of a sudden he flipped open to a photo where one man was licking the other man's penis. His eyes nearly popped out of his socket. Why would you lick someone there? But a few photos later, then man wasn't just licking it, he was sucking on it like it was a popsicle. And he looked like it was the most delicious thing in the world. There were a few more pictures of him sucking on the other man's penis, and then a few pictures of the other man shooting gooey stuff all over the first man's face. The first man had a tongue out to catch some, and Shuhei wondered if it tasted good.

"It gets better," Akon said. "I really like this magazine. The guys in it shoot a lot of cum. Cum production is something I'm trying to improve in the gigais we make."

"Cum?" Shuhei asked. He shifted in his seat, his penis uncomfortable in his fundoshi.

"Semen," Akon clarified. At Shuhei's blank expression, he frowned. "Seriously? It looks like I'll have to give you a little lesson on this stuff. But first keep looking, it gets better."

Shuhei kept flipping through the magazine. In the next series of pictures, there was just one man on a bed. Shuhei flushed a bright red as he saw what the man was doing. The man had two of his fingers up his butt. Shuhei wondered how he could do that. . . didn't it feel gross? But from the man's face, it seemed like the man felt really good. There were some pictures of the man with his own fingers in his butt, and then there was a picture of another man joining him. Shuhei's mouth opened a little bit as he watched the second man come behind the first man, and start to push his penis into the first man's butt. The first man looked like he was in heaven.

Shuhei gulped, painfully hard. Would it feel good to have someone's penis up his butt? Would it feel good to have Kensei's penis up his butt? At the same time Shuhei thought that, Akon's hand came to push down on the fabric covering Shuhei's hard penis, and Shuhei felt himself start to shoot.

"Oooh. . ." he jerked his hips forward and closed his eyes as he felt cream shoot out of him. It drenched his fundoshi and pooled inside the fabric around his groin, making him feel sticky and messy and wet. When he finished he looked over at Akon, questioning, but the other boy didn't look rattled at all. He looked the same way he did when he was conducting his little experiments.

"Do you want this magazine?" Akon asked.

"I think I want to look through more before I decide," Shuhei said. "But first, can you teach me about all this stuff?"

Shinji's advice to him before was obviously lacking.


	3. Wet Dreams

_A few decades later. . ._

 

Shuhei was nude on his futon, masturbating and flipping through a magazine Akon had given him. Akon had taught him all about sex, albeit in an extremely dry, clinical way. Still, now Shuhei felt like he was much more informed about things. He pulled on his penis as he looked at the magazine, eyes locked on to his favorite page. On the page were two naked men. One was sitting on a couch, but you couldn't see what he looked like, because another man was straddling his lap. The second man had half of the first man's cock up his hole, and cum was shooting out of his penis. It had already sprayed all over his stomach, but was still coming out. Shuhei could tell the first man had come, too, because there was cum leaking out of the second man's butt and out around the first man's penis.

Shuhei liked to imagine the two men were him and Kensei. He liked to imagine that it was the couch in Kensei's office, and Kensei was sitting on it while Shuhei bounced up and down on his hard, thick penis. Shuhei shivered, then let go of his penis as he turned over onto his belly. He reached his hand back and shoved two fingers up his butt, crying out as he did so. It always hurt at first, but then it felt so good. He couldn't imagine that there was anything that felt better, unless it was having a penis up there. Shuhei loved to fuck himself with his fingers like this.

"Shuhei."

Shuhei's eyes snapped wide open even as the rest of him froze. He was afraid to turn around. Kensei shouldn't be here right now, he should still be working. Shuhei gulped as he heard footsteps come closer to him on the bed, and slowly pulled his fingers out of his butt. He wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Instead, he buried his face into a pillow, and hoped that Kensei would leave him alone so that he could die of embarrassment.

"Shuhei, don't be embarrassed." A hand was brushing his hair out of face, and Shuhei turned tearful eyes to look at Kensei. The older man didn't seem nearly as shocked or mad as Shuhei would have thought.

"You're not mad?" Shuhei asked, sniffling a little, just like he used to do when he was a little brat fresh from Rukongai.

"No, of course not," Kensei said. "You're just doing what comes naturally to a boy. I should have known that you were old enough now for me to teach you about these kinds of things."

Shuhei was a little surprised by the words, but not unpleasantly so.

"Sit up, Shuhei."

Shuhei did what Kensei wanted. He sat up, a little embarrassed as his still hard penis was exposed to the cold air and Kensei's knowing gaze. But the way Kensei was staring at his penis made him feel better. He liked the feeling of having Kensei look at him there. It made his cock harden even more.

"Do you play with yourself a lot, Shuhei?"

Shuhei nodded. It was a little strange to be discussing this, but Kensei was being surprisingly patient with him. "Almost once a day."

"Good," Kensei said, "It's important to do it once or twice a day. Or else it everything will pool up in here-"

Shuhei jumped a little bit as Kensei's finger reached down to prod at his balls.

"-and you'll get tense and jittery. Have you ever played with someone else's penis?"

Shuhei shook his head no.

"Then I guess I'll have to teach you how to handle another man's cock."

Shuhei watched, his mouth watering, as Kensei untied and pulled back his hakama to reveal his thick, heavy penis. It was already half-hard as he sat down next to Shuhei.

"Go ahead and take it in your hands. Try to get it nice and hard."

Shuhei didn't have to be asked twice. He had wanted to do this ever since he had learned that touching himself felt good. He reached both his hands out to wrap around Kensei's cock. It was smooth and hot in his palms, and he wasted no time in stroking it, wanting so very badly to see what Kensei's penis looked like when it was hard. It didn't take him long; his hands had a lot of practice, after all. Kensei's hard penis was even more beautiful than he had imagined. It was long and thick, standing up and curving just slightly to the right. It was already drooling onto the blanket, pre-cum dripping liberally from its tip. Shuhei licked his lips at the sight of it.

"You look like you want to taste it," Kensei said, smirking a little bit. "Go ahead."

Shuhei leaned over and dipped his tongue out, licking the pre-cum from the tip of Kensei's penis. It was tangy and delicious, and Shuhei couldn't get enough of it. He squeezed more out of Kensei's penis and lapped at it before taking the whole head in his mouth. Shuhei discovered that if he sucked hard on Kensei even more pre-cum would flow out, right onto his waiting tongue.

"How does it taste?" Kensei asked, reaching down to grasp Shuhei's penis in his hand.

Shuhei shivered as Kensei stroked him. His mouth left Kensei's cock just for a moment, just long enough to answer. "It's really yummy."

Kensei chuckled a little at his answer, and at the fact that Shuhei returned to sucking his cock so quickly. "Good. Keep sucking, and soon you'll get even more cream out of it. Would you like that?"

Shuhei nodded as best he could with his mouth full.

"Good. From now on, I'll feed you cream every day if you want."

Shuhei shivered at the promise and sucked even harder. It wasn't long before he heard Kensei grunt, and soon his mouth was filled with hot, delicious cream. He swallowed it as Kensei pulled his shooting cock out of his mouth, and Shuhei felt hot semen shooting against and coating his face. He opened his mouth to catch it on his tongue as Kensei kept shooting jet after jet onto his face. When Kensei was done Shuhei was drenched, the cum plastering his hair to his face and dripping down his chin.

"Get on you back and hold up your legs, Shuhei."

Shuhei did as he was told, excited that Kensei's penis didn't seem to be going limp at all. He was shivering in anticipation, knowing from his magazine what Kensei was going to do next. Still, he wanted confirmation.

"What are you doing, Taichou?"

Kensei scooped up cum from Shuhei's face and pressed it into his little butt hole. Shuhei could feel the wet fingers enter him and squish around inside of him. "I'm filling your hole up with cum, so it's nice and slippery for me to put my dick inside. Have you ever had a penis up your butt, Shuhei?"

Shuhei shook his head as he moaned. Kensei was holding his hole open with the fingers of one hand, and scooping up cum with the other hand and letting it drip inside. Then Kensei used his fingers to shove the cum deep inside of Shuhei's butt, stretching it and getting it wet.

"Good," Kensei said, as he pulled his fingers away completely. He pulled himself closer to Shuhei, and Shuhei felt the tip of Kensei's big penis press against his hole. "I've always wanted to be the one to open you up."

Shuhei held his breath and closed his eyes as he felt Kensei's penis start to push into him. He wanted to feel every sensation as it happened. He couldn't believe this was happening; he was going to have Kensei's penis inside of him, just like he had wanted for so long. He cried out as Kensei easily sunk into his wet, sloppy hole. He could feel his hole open and spread around the big cock. It felt even better than he had ever imagined.

"The tip's in," Kensei said, his hand coming to brush Shuhei's hair out of his face. "Are you ready for me to push all the way in?"

"Yes!" Shuhei cried. "Please! I want you all the way inside of me."

With a grunt, Kensei pushed in the rest of the way. Shuhei sighed in pleasure as he felt Kensei's penis open him up, spreading him apart in a way his fingers never did. Kensei's penis was hot and pulsing inside of him, and soon Shuhei could feel coarse pubic hair rubbing against his balls.

"Does it feel good, Shuhei? Does it feel good to have my penis up your butt?"

"Yeah," Shuhei panted, "it feels amazing."

It felt even more amazing as Kensei started to move, pulling his penis in and out of Shuhei's hole. Shuhei couldn't help but cry out as he did so. He had never felt anything even remotely this good.

"Your butt feels so good," Kensei said as he panted. The statement made Shuhei happy; something inside of him beamed with the fact that he could make Kensei feel good like this. "I want you to see how I fuck you."

Kensei bent Shuhei's legs back even more, until his lower back was lifted into the air. Shuhei was almost bent in half now, but his hole wasn't that far from his face. He could see Kensei's cock moving in and out of it, could see how it tried to cling onto the sides of Kensei's penis. There was a lot of cum and pre-cum inside his hole, and as Kensei pulled his cock out, thin ropes of it would be pulled out as well, sticking to the sides of Kensei's penis. Then he would push back in, pushing the cum in too, though some of it would spill over the sides of Shuhei's hole.

It was too much. It felt amazing enough to have Kensei moving inside of it, but the sight of it sent Shuhei over the edge. He came, thick, hot cum shooting out of his cock to land on his chest and chin.

Shuhei shot up in bed, breathing hard. He held a hand to his chest. His robes were still on. He looked to his side. Kensei was sleeping peacefully there, his muscular chest rising and falling with each deep breath. The front of Shuhei's fundoshi was sticky, and his penis felt limp and drained. Careful not to wake Kensei up, he got up and went to the bathroom to clean up the evidence of his nocturnal emissions.

Shit. It had been a long time since Shuhei had had that fantasy, involving a younger version of him and a Kensei that was all too eager to teach him how to become a man. It had been a few decades since he had been some brat who hadn't even known how to jerk off. In those decades he had taken the exam for the shinigami academy twice over, had failed once, and had learned pretty much everything he would ever need to know about sex from the R&D Institute's "Sample Collection Room."

Of course, in those decades, nothing had happened between him and Kensei either. Shuhei was scared beyond belief to make a move, certain that it would change their whole relationship. He wasn't sure if it would make Kensei hate him, but. . . he was sure Kensei wouldn't be pleased with it. The picture he had finger painted for Kensei when they had first met still hung, framed, in Kensei's office, an ever present reminder that Kensei thought of him as a child and nothing more.

And even if Shuhei did want to make a move, he had no idea how to go about it. Akon's porn magazines always skipped that part of things. At any rate, it was better to keep to the status quo. It was better that he was just able to stay by Kensei's side like this, even if they didn't have the relationship that Shuhei wanted. Even if Kensei wasn't really speaking to him at the moment.

Shuhei rinsed the fabric of his fundoshi with water before throwing it in the hamper. He'd get a fresh one from the dresser in a little bit. But first he washed his hands, catching sight of his reflection in the mirror. A freshly tattooed "69" sat in the upper ridge of his cheek. It had been a present to himself after he had found out that he had passed the exam. Visible evidence that he was one step closer to the man that he idolized. Kensei had been absolutely livid when he saw it, and had lectured Shuhei for about an hour about how idiotic it was to get someone else's mark tattooed on him, and on his face no less. Shuhei had scowled through the whole thing, and had shunpoed away when Kensei was finished, angry that Kensei didn't understand.

Shuhei came home later and they had eaten dinner together in silence before going to bed without saying even one word to each other. Shuhei sighed and wondered how long Kensei would be mad at him over this. He left the bathroom and crawled back underneath his futon, and fell asleep to the sound of Kensei's gentle snoring.

The next morning Shuhei woke up early to make some miso soup for breakfast and prepare a bento for Kensei to take to work. It didn't take long for him to get the soup ready and set the table, and at that point Kensei was awake. Kensei came into the kitchen and sat down without a word. Shuhei could feel his heart drop a little without the familiar "good morning," that they always exchanged, but when he took his seat he was surprised to see a gift-wrapped present sitting on his placemat. He looked up at Kensei, but Kensei was focused on eating his soup.

Shuhei turned back to the present. He unwrapped it to find a leather-bound, gold-leaf edition of "The Art of Kido: A Comprehensive Encyclopedia." The book was already expensive enough even in its normal hardcover version, and famous through the shinigami world for being the definitive text on kido techniques.

"Thank you," Shuhei said, unable to keep a smile from spreading over his lips.

"I'm proud of you, Kid," Kensei said, still not looking up, "even if you did get that stupid thing tattooed on your face."

Kensei didn't seem like he was going to say anything more, so Shuhei only nodded as he started to eat his soup. By the time he was finished Kensei had already left for work, and Shuhei was alone in the captain's quarters. He decided to go visit Akon; he still hadn't told his friend about the news. He found him in the gigai testing room, slamming gigais into brick walls at high velocity.

"This is pretty gruesome," Shuhei said, watching as blood and limbs went flying though the air with the latest explosion.

Akon shrugged. "It's necessary. We want our gigais to be as realistically human as possible."

Shuhei wasn't going to ask if Akon had data on actual humans being slammed into walls. The less he knew about the R&D Institute, the better.

"By the way," Akon said, "congratulations. I saw your name on the list of passing candidates. I guess I owe you a congratulations present. . . though it can't be from the sample collection room. I think Mayuri-sama is starting to notice that magazines are disappearing."

"That's fine," Shuhei said. His small stack of magazines, hidden neatly at the bottom of his dresser, were enough for him.

"Maybe I can give you one of our special gigais," Akon said, considering. They had plenty, so Mayuri wouldn't care. The special gigais were useless for anything more than testing or entertainment anyway. The problem was how Shuhei would hide it from Kensei. . .

"What would I do with one of those?" Shuhei asked.

Akon wondered if Shuhei was really that big of an idiot. His friend wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but still. "What would you do with an anatomically correct, life-sized doll?"

Shuhei only blinked at him.

"Never mind," Akon said. "You're still pretty naive, despite all the time you spend here."

Shuhei decided to ignore Akon. It's what he did when he couldn't understand what the other boy was saying, which happened more than he liked to admit. He was going to ask if Akon wanted to take a break and go do something else when there was a knock on the door.

"Yoo hoo," came a familiar voice, as long, blond hair swished into the room. "I figured you'd be here."

"Hey, Shinji," Shuhei said, looking up at the man.

Shinji pouted as he came to ruffle Shuhei's hair. "I remember when you used to call me nii-san. You were such a cute kid, you know that? It's a shame that kids have to grow up."

"What are you doing here?" Shuhei was more curious than anything else. Shinji had been pretty busy lately, so he hadn't seen the other man that much. They still had training sessions every now and then, but it wasn't like before, when Shinji made it a point to play with him at least once a week.

"Looking for you," Shinji said. "I tried your house, but you weren't there, so I thought maybe you'd be playing with Akon. I came to give you a present for finally getting into the academy. Something I picked up from the human world."

Shinji handed him a bag, and Shuhei opened it to see what was inside. There were a few thin, square plastic cases, and a larger box with the words "CD Player" printed on it.

"It's called heavy metal," Shinji said. "Apparently it's all the rage with human teenagers these days, so I thought you'd get a kick out of it."

"Thanks, Shinji," Shuhei said, slapping Akon's curious hands away as he tried to look into the bag.

"I came to relay a message, too." Shinji said. "Just got back from the ninth division. Kensei's going to go drinking with his seated officers after work, so he might not come home tonight."

"Okay," Shuhei said, but Akon was raising an eyebrow at the statement.

"Is he really just drinking?" Akon asked Shinji.

The question earned Akon a smack to the back of his head.

"Ow!" he said, hands coming up to rub at where Shinji hit him.

"You," Shinji said, "don't go putting ideas into Shuhei's head. I'm gonna go now, so you kids try not to get into too much trouble, okay?"

"Okay," Shuhei said. As soon as he felt Shinji's reiatsu leave the institute he turned back to Akon. "What did you mean by that?"

Akon shrugged. "Does Muguruma-taichou stay out drinking a lot?"

"Not really," Shuhei answered. "Every now and then."

"But he stays out all night when he does it? Isn't that abnormal? Most people stumble home after drinking with their squad members. It's not hard to shunpo through Seireitei, unless you're passed out cold. And Muguruma-taichou doesn't seem like the kind of person who would drink until he passes out."

"What are you getting at?" Shuhei asked.

"Well, think about it," Akon said. "Muguruma-taichou's a man. He has a man's needs."

". . ." Shuhei blinked.

"He's probably out fulfilling them."

Shuhei scowled at the statement. He wondered why he hadn't thought of it before, but of course Kensei would going somewhere to obtain release. He was a full-grown man, after all, with sexual experience and pent-up desires. Shuhei's heart dropped to his stomach when he realized that all those times Kensei stayed out at night, he was probably having sex with someone.

"But with who?" Shuhei found himself saying. If there was someone else, Kensei had never talked about it. Was it someone in the ninth division? Was it with Mashiro, maybe?

"Do you want to find out?" Akon asked, curiosity swirling in those otherwise blank eyes.

Shuhei took a deep breath before he answered. "Yeah. I do."

They waited until about an hour before Kensei usually left his office, and borrowed two of those reiatsu-sealing cloaks that Urahara had developed. They put them on and hid themselves in the bushes outside headquarters, waiting patiently for Kensei to come out. When he finally did so, he came out with Shinobu at his side.

"Shinobu?" Shuhei muttered, in disbelief. He would never have guessed. But Akon was shushing him.

"We don't have enough evidence to come to a conclusion," Akon said. "Let's follow them."

The two boys followed the men, careful to stay as far away as possible without losing their track. It would be too easy for two men of their caliber to realize they were being followed, but luckily they didn't seem to be paying attention to something like that. Shuhei and Akon followed them as they left Seireitei and stepped out into Rukongai. Shuhei wondered why they were going there when they came to a stop in front of a building and went inside. As Shuhei stopped and looked around, he realized that wherever they were, it was a little seedy compared to other areas of the first district. Although still nicer than the other districts of Rukongai.

"Where are we?" he asked Akon.

"A brothel in the pleasure district," Akon answered. "Come on, let's get onto the roof."

The two boys jumped onto the roof of the brothel easily, and crouched down and waited. All the rooms of the building were connected by the open courtyard in the middle, so they were bound to see Kensei and Shinobu come through here eventually. Shinobu was the first to come out, walking with two women into one of the side rooms. Shuhei could feel his heart beat up as he waited for Kensei to appear. . . though, somehow, he was relieved that Kensei and Shinobu weren't sleeping together.

Shuhei's heart almost burst when Kensei walked through the front door. Leading him was a attractive young man, with shoulder-lengh light brown hair tied in a low ponytail.

"Well," Akon said, "at least now you know he likes boys."

Shuhei wasn't sure if that was supposed to comfort him. They watched as Kensei and the man walked to into a room at the back of the building. Akon tugged at Shuhei's sleeve, moving him forward.

"That side of the building faces an alley," Akon said, "we might be able to see them through the window."

Shuhei gulped. While the thought of Kensei with another man was somewhat upsetting, he couldn't deny the fact that something inside of him really wanted to see it. It didn't take long for Akon to find the window, and the boys crouched down in front of it. Luckily, the men inside hadn't bothered to close the curtains, probably figuring that no one would walk down that closed off alley way.

"He doesn't waste time, does he?" Akon said.

Shuhei lifted his head up to look in. And felt his face turn bright red. The bed was right in front of the window, the headboard propped up on the opposite wall. Kensei was nude and laying on the bed, his arms crossed behind his head and his legs slightly splayed. Every single muscle was on display, from his biceps to his pecs to his thick, powerful thighs. But what caught Shuhei's attention the most was his penis, still limp and resting on top of his thigh. Shuhei had only managed to get peeks before, so it was amazing to be able to stare at it all he wanted. He could feel his own penis get hard just from looking at it.

The two men inside were talking, and Shuhei wished he could what they were talking about. But after a little conversation the other man took off his robes and came to lay down sideways on the bed, his face in Kensei's crotch. Shuhei had never been more jealous of anyone than he was of that unknown man right now. The man nuzzled against Kensei's crotch before taking his penis in his mouth. Shuhei watched in awe as Kensei's cock grew bigger in the man's mouth. As the man bobbed up and down it got bigger and bigger, until it was harder and longer than in any of Shuhei's fantasies. It glistened with saliva, and Shuhei could see the little veins that ran along the edges, the faint ridge on the underside of it. And Kensei's balls. . . large and swollen and ready to explode.

After awhile Kensei grabbed the man's hips and pulled him so he was on top of Kensei, their crotches in each other's faces. The man's cock disappeared in Kensei's mouth, and Kensei's fingers disappeared into the man's butt. They slid in easily, and Shuhei wondered if the man had already prepared himself before his client had come. Shuhei's cock was completely hard now, and he couldn't help but pretend that he was that man, and he was sucking on Kensei's penis while Kensei sucked on his and played with his butt.

Shuhei's hand came down to rub at his crotch over the fabric covering it. He briefly looked over at Akon, only to see that Akon had pulled out his own penis and was stroking it while he watched the scene inside the room. Well. . . they were in an empty alley. Shuhei reached down and pulled his penis out from underneath all those folds of fabric, and started jerking on himself. He almost jumped up, however, when he felt fingers that weren't his touch his penis. He looked over at Akon, shocked.

"Let's do each other," Akon said. "It feels better that way."

Akon's hand wrapped around his cock and stroked it. Shuhei shivered. He was right; it felt better to have someone else do it. He reached his hand out and wrapped it around Akon's cock, and they jerked each other off as they watched the scene inside.

The man was getting off of Kensei and laying down on the bed as Kensei got out of the way. He spread his legs wide, and Shuhei could see his wet hole glistening under the lights. So he had prepared himself before hand. He watched as Kensei got in between the man's legs. The way they were positioned Shuhei could only see Kensei's backside, two slim legs dangling on either side of it. Kensei's back and ass. . . they were always so beautiful. Shuhei watched as Kensei moved forward, and he almost came just to think that Kensei was sliding inside of the other man.

Kensei didn't take any time before he started really fucking the man in front of him. His ass would clench with each powerful thrust into the man, and he would thrust hard and fast each time. The man was screaming so loudly that they could hear it from outside. It must have felt so good. Shuhei wished he could feel what it was like having Kensei fuck him. At the thought of it he felt his balls tighten, and then he was spilling himself into Akon's hand. Akon came a few minutes later, and they both sunk against the wall, breathing heavy. The faint sound of moaning could still be heard from inside.

They had barely tucked themselves into their robes when Shinji appeared out of nowhere in front of them.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing here?" he asked, scowling. Shuhei looked terrified to see him there, though Akon was as nonchalant as ever. Shinji sighed. He had seen the two boys touching each other as he was gliding by, and had been shocked at the sight. He didn't know that telling Shuhei that it was okay to masturbate would lead to this. "Look, Shuhei, you know how I told you it was okay to touch yourself? Well, this-"

He used a finger to gesture around Shuhei's genitalia.

"-is still a private area. Which means you don't let anyone else touch it, okay? And you-"

Here Shinji turned to face an unrepentant Akon.

"-well, you work for Mayumi, so you're probably a sexual deviant anyway, but try not to corrupt Shuhei anymore than you already have, please. It is not okay to peep in on people having sex. What are you two looking at anyway?"

Shinji lifted his head up and went pale. The window was open. Staring back at him was Kensei, dressed in a flimsy yukata and scowling.

"Shinji. Why the hell are you here, and why are you yelling?"

"Look, Kensei," Shinji said, "don't get mad at them. They're just boys. They were curious."

Kensei's eyes widened at Shinji's words. He looked down, freezing as he saw Shuhei looking up at him. What the hell? What was Shuhei doing there? He could feel anger welling up inside of him, despite Shinji's words. The pleasure district was no place for a kid like Shuhei to be. And what's worse was that he had apparently seen Kensei having sex. With a prostitute.

"Shuhei," Kensei growled, his voice loud and harsh, "go to your room. Now."

Shuhei barely had time to make an "eep" noise before he turned and ran away, moving as fast as his legs would carry him.

"Geez, Kensei," Shinji said, "he was already terrified. You didn't have to yell at him."

"What the hell was he doing here?" Kensei asked, through gritted teeth. "Did you bring him here?"

"No way!" Shinji said, not wanting Kensei to kill him in the alley way of the pleasure district. "I was just passing by when I saw him here."

"Shuhei and I followed you here," said Akon, in a small voice.

Kensei scowled as he turned to Akon, but he felt bad yelling at a kid he didn't really know. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"We were curious."

Kensei buried his face in his hands and let out a string of expletives. How was he supposed to explain this to Shuhei? How was he supposed to explain something like casual sex? "How am I supposed to explain to the kid that I was fucking a prostitute? That I was paying someone to let me get my rocks off inside of them? What kind of role model am I?"

"Forget being a perfect role model," Shinji said. "Shuhei's not as innocent as you think, he understands urges. You weren't doing anything horrible, you know."

"You're such an idiot," Kensei snarled. "Stop acting like this is okay."

"Look," Shinji said, not wanting to deal with this, "the fact is, Shuhei saw you, and there's nothing you can do about it now. Don't take your anger out on him just because you're embarrassed."

"Yeah." Kensei breathed deeply. He realized that Shinji was right. Still, he felt a little bit better slamming the window in Shinji's face and seeing it collide against Shinji's nose. He turned around and looked at the man laying on the bed, feeling a little sheepish. "Umm. . . sorry about that."

The man shrugged and held out his hand. "I've seen worse."

Kensei paid the man, giving him a big tip in addition to the standard charge.

"Ask for me again next time," the man said, winking.

Kensei took his time getting home, not looking forward to the conversation he was going to have with Shuhei. Once he got there he found Shuhei sitting against the wall of the bedroom, his legs gripped tightly in his arms. Seeing Shuhei scared like that only made him feel worse about things.

"Kid. . . " Kensei sighed as he made his way into the room, taking a seat next to Shuhei. "Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you like that. But from now on, you're not allowed in the pleasure district, okay? That's no place for a kid like you."

Shuhei nodded. He seemed to relax a little bit, which was good, though Kensei still wasn't sure how to explain things to him.

"It's. . . it's a place for adults, okay? When you're an adult, you have certain urges that you have to take care of. So you go to places like that. But only when you're an adult. Understood?"

Shuhei nodded again. Kensei was feeling relieved that he understood when Shuhei spoke up. "Do you have urges, Taichou? That's why you go to places like that?"

"Umm. . . yeah."

"But why?" Shuhei asked. He took a big breath, and leaned just a little bit closer to Kensei. "When you want to do that kind of thing, why can't you just come to me?"

"Wait. What?" Kensei was dumbfounded, and frozen in shock. He was frozen as Shuhei got on his knees and came closer to him, as Shuhei put his arms around his neck and pressed a kiss against his lips. The kiss woke him up, though, and he gripped Shuhei's shoulder's with his hands, pushing the boy away. "Okay. I think I got you a little confused, so let me try this again."

"I'm not confused," Shuhei said, tone defiant. He pushed Kensei's arms away and wrapped his arms back around Kensei's shoulders, burying his head in the crook of Kensei's neck. Kensei could feel Shuhei's heart beating a mile a minute against him. "Taichou, I want you to do those kinds of things with me."

"Kid. . . Shuhei, you're confused. I raised you, for God's sake."

"But I never thought of you as a father figure. Even before I knew what sex was, I wanted to have sex with you."

Kensei was too shocked to know what to do. Shuhei was shaking against him, so the only thing he could think to do was comfort the boy. He ran his hands up and down Shuhei's back, trying to calm the kid down.

"Look," he finally said. "Maybe you should move out."

Shuhei's grip tightened around his shoulders. "What?"

"Just temporarily. Most academy students live in the dorms, anyway, it will be a good experience for you."

"You're trying to get rid of me?" Shuhei could feel his eyes sting and blur.

"No, of course not. Your futon will be here whenever you want to come home. This will always be your home, Shuhei, I just think maybe it'd do you some good to spend some time away from me."

Shuhei buried his face in Kensei's neck even more as he felt tears start to fall from his eyes. He knew it. He knew that if he said something everything would change. He must have cried for the rest of the night. But the whole time, Kensei held onto him, those strong, comforting hands rubbing at his back.


	4. Sex

A few decades later. . .

 

Shuhei felt a familiar reiatsu tug at the periphery of his senses. A few seconds later he heard feet land next to him, and looked over to see a familiar blond.

"Lieutenant Tosen told me you'd be out here," Kira said, "but he didn't tell me why. What the hell is that thing?"

Shuhei grinned as he held up his latest find from the human world. A deep mahogany guitar that someone had left in some dumpster, despite the fact that it seemed to work perfectly fine. "It's a guitar. Check it out."

Shuhei strummed his fingers across the strings, causing Kira to cringe a little. That wasn't exactly the reaction Shuhei had been looking for.

"Well," Shuhei said, "I couldn't find any instruction booklets to go along with it. But I figured I'd get better with practice."

"Yeah," Kira said, obviously not believing him. "So, what, the rest of the people in your division kicked you out when you tried to practice in headquarters?"

Shuhei scowled. "How'd you know?"

"Just a guess," Kira said, looking around. The Rukongai mountains certainly were far away enough that Shuhei wouldn't offend any innocent eardrums. Then Kira remembered what he had come here for. "Congratulations! I heard you were promoted to third seat."

Shuhei nodded. He didn't look nearly as excited as he should have about the promotion, but Kira guessed that was natural. Usually when there was a promotion it meant that someone had died. Although this time was different. Mashiro had left to open up a maid cafe, of all things, promoting Tosen up from third and Shuhei up from sixth. So Kira wasn't sure why Shuhei was being so strange about it.

"How are things in the fifth division?" Shuhei asked, changing the subject. Kira frowned at the evasive maneuver, but he wasn't going to press it right now.

"Kind of boring since Renji was transferred to the eleventh. But don't tell him that. We want to take you out for drinks tonight, by the way, me and Renji and Momo. Akon said he'd come along too, and I asked Captain Muguruma if he wanted to come."

Shuhei instantly looked a little bit more interested with the mention of Kensei's name, a fact that Kira was quick to make note of. Kira knew, as every shinigami did, that Kensei had pretty much raised Shuhei, but the two men always seemed so tense and awkward around each other. Kira had always wondered about it.

"What did he say?" Shuhei asked.

"He said that of course he would come. He's bringing some of your friends in the ninth division, too, so it should be fun."

"You guys planned all this without even asking if I was free?"

Kira shrugged. "I figured we could always ambush you and drag you there kicking and screaming. Oh, by the way, when I asked Akon if he wanted to go, he said he had a congratulations present for you. You should head over to the R&D Institute."

Shuhei paled. Over the years Akon's "congratulations" presents had grown more and more perverse.

"So you're coming, right?" Kira asked. "The bar next to Mashiro's new place, tonight at eight."

"Yeah," Shuhei agreed. "I'll be there."

Shuhei watched as Kira turned, ready to shunpo back to the fifth division. But then the blond turned his head to look back at Shuhei.

"I like the haircut, by the way."

Shuhei rubbed at the back of his neck. Getting his hair cut short had seemed like a good idea, but it now felt strangely light. He swore his neck was itchy without the strands of hair covering it. Though he guessed he would get used to it. Shuhei practiced his guitar for awhile, then decided that he should probably go see Akon. He swung his guitar over his shoulder so that it was hanging on his back, and held on to the strap with one hand as he shunpoed away.

Once he got to the institute, he knocked on Akon's door. When Akon opened it Shuhei flinched a little, still not used to the conical implants underneath the skin of Akon's forehead. What had possessed Akon to do that, Shuhei didn't know, but the other man always had been bizarre.

"Shuhei," Akon said, "I was expecting you. Please, follow me."

Shuhei fell into step behind Akon, a little surprised as he was led to a gigai storage room. Akon walked him inside, then stopped in front of one of the canisters. Shuhei could see the gigai's face behind a small, frosted window, her silver-gray hair hanging in waves down past her shoulders.

"Why would I need a female gigai?" Shuhei asked.

"I can't believe you still don't get it," Akon said. "At any rate, I always notice how you like to stare at big breasts. . . in particular, Rangiku's big breasts. And I know how much you like Muguruma. So I decided to combine the two of them into your ideal person."

"What?"

Akon pressed a button, and Shuhei watched, just a little bit horrified, as the gigai was revealed.

"I made it with ample breasts," Akon said, pointing at the breasts in question, "and a large cock, perpetually in ready state."

Here he gestured at the gigai's very impressive erection.

"I tried to design the cock from memory," Akon continued, "but it's been a long time since we saw Kensei in that brothel. It also has a completely realistic vagina and ass, of course."

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" Shuhei asked.

"Use it for masturbatory purposes, of course," Akon said. "These gigais can react, albeit on a rudimentary level, to the proper stimulation. Mainly, they have almost the same physiological responses as our bodies would, although they lack consciousness. You know, humans would kill to have this level of technology when it comes to developing sex dolls."

"Thanks, but, I don't think I want it." The idea of a half-Kensei, half-Rangiku sex doll just didn't settle well with Shuhei. In addition to the fact that it seemed like an invasion of both their privacies, it was just strange. He didn't imagine he'd ever do anything with it other than hide it in the deepest corner of his closet.

Akon sighed. "I suppose I can use it for my personal purposes."

"I don't need to know," Shuhei said, relieved when Akon closed the canister again.

"Do you want me to just give you one of Muguruma's gigais, then?"

"No," Shuhei said, deciding that would not be in his best interests. He liked to think that he wasn't some kind of obsessed pervert, after all. He couldn't imagine what he'd do if someone walked into his room to find a nude, life-sized Kensei doll. "How about you just buy me a drink tonight as a present?"

Akon frowned at that. "What a boring suggestion."

"Actually," Shuhei said, eyes landing on the clock in the room, "We should probably head over to the bar now. I didn't realize that I had been practicing for so long. I'm going to drop this guitar off at home, but I'll see you there, okay?"

Akon nodded as Shuhei ran out of the institute. He looked back at his gigai. . . really, he couldn't fathom why Shuhei wouldn't want such an impeccable model. Maybe Mayuri-sama would appreciate it.

While Akon pondered that question, Shuhei dropped off his guitar in his new living quarters and headed to the bar. When he got there he saw that most everyone was already there. His eyes zoomed in on Kensei right away. The other man was sitting at a table near the entrance with the other ninth division officers, and Shuhei saw that he wasn't the only person with a new haircut. The fringe that hung over Kensei's forehead was now gone, all of his hair cropped close to his head.

"Shu-chan!" Skinny arms wrapped around him and pulled his head into a waiting bosom. "Look at how grown up you've gotten!"

"Mashiro nee-chan," Shuhei said, voice muffled into her chest, "you just saw me a week ago."

"And you've managed to grow so much in that one week!"

"Mashiro," came an annoyed voice, "you're suffocating the boy. Let him go already."

"You're not my captain anymore, Kensei, I don't have to listen to anything you say." Still, Mashiro let go of Shuhei, and he looked over to see Kensei watching them. Kensei smiled slightly and nodded at him. Shuhei nodded back, and Kensei turned back to drinking with his other officers.

"Hey, hey, Shuhei," Mashiro continued. "Don't you think Kensei's new haircut looks nice? I did it myself."

"Really?" Shuhei had a hard time believing that Kensei had let Mashiro near his hair, but she grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, well, before the party I accidentally got red bean paste in it, so it was just easier to cut it off."

"I see." That sounded more like one of their usual interactions. Shuhei had to admit, though, that the hair cut suited Kensei. There was a ruggedness to it that matched his features and even made him look younger. Shuhei didn't say anything more about it though, because Renji was waving at him from the bar. He excused himself and went over there, pleased to see Renji had already poured sake out into two cups.

"Kampai!" Renji said, lifting his cup up so fast the sake spilled out of it. Shuhei gathered the younger man had already had a few.

"Kampai," Shuhei said, picking up his cup and knocking it against Renji's. The liquid burnt as it went down his throat, but it a good way.

"Hisagi, my man," Renji said, slurring a little bit, "tonight I'm going to get you so wasted you'll wake up tomorrow night still drunk."

Shuhei chuckled as Renji refilled his cup and Kira and Momo came to join them. Getting wasted didn't seem like that bad of an option right now, and he gulped down his second drink.

"Next bottle's on me," he said, to a round of boos and objections. The rest of the night, Shuhei didn't have to pay one cent for drinks, all his friends perfectly happy to buy him rounds. He didn't even keep track of how many drinks he had, which is probably how he found himself so thoroughly wasted by the end of the night. The room was spinning around him, and he could barely stand up. He was vaguely aware of the fact that Kira was passed out on the bar beside him, though Renji was still capable of coordinated movements.

"Hey, Hisagi, you okay getting home by yourself?" Renji asked. Damn Renji and his ridiculously high tolerance.

"Blgrhg."

"Guess not, huh?" There was a concerned expression on Renji's face. Or at least Shuhei thought there was. He couldn't be certain. "How the hell am I going to carry both you and Kira back? Hmm. . . hey, Muguruma-taichou! Would you mind coming here for a second?"

Kensei's presence next to him brought Shuhei just a little bit out of his inebriated fog.

"Do you think you could take your third seat home? I've gotta take care of this other one."

"Of course."

It wasn't fair, Kensei didn't sound the least bit drunk, and Shuhei had seen him down at least a bottle of sake on his own. He felt an arm come around his back and grab onto his side, and Kensei's touch sent a wave of heat through him even past the drunken haze. Kensei tried to lift him to his feet, but Shuhei only stumbled and clutched at Kensei's chest, unable to support himself. With a small sigh, Kensei's other arm scooped underneath Shuhei's knees and Shuhei felt himself being lifted in the air. His face was cradled against Kensei's strong, broad chest, and he laid a hand over that familiar tattoo.

"Should I take you back to your quarters?" Kensei asked.

"No," Shuhei managed to say. "I wanna go home."

And half a second later they were off. Shuhei snuggled into Kensei's chest. He knew it wouldn't be long until they got back to the captain's quarters, so he was determined to enjoy the time he had. All too soon they were back in the house, and Kensei deposited him on his futon. After Shuhei had gone away to the academy, Kensei had another room built onto the house so they each had a separate bedroom. Shuhei had been upset to find out, but it's not as though he could do anything about it.

"Do you want some water?" Kensei asked.

Instead of answering, Shuhei reached his arms up to wrap around Kensei's neck. The element of surprise allowed him to pull Kensei's head down until their mouths touched, and he was able to press a few sloppy kisses against Kensei's lips. But Kensei didn't return the kisses or even say anything about them, only removed Shuhei's arms from around him and moved away.

"Go to sleep, Shuhei," Kensei said, brushing Shuhei's hair back before turning to leave. Shuhei was too drunk not to, and his vision blanked out instantly.

Renji was wrong. Shuhei didn't wake up the next morning still drunk. He woke up feeling like someone was taking a sledgehammer to his head. His walked, his whole body shaking, into the kitchen. Kensei was already up, and he placed a large glass of water and a bowl at Shuhei's place setting. Shuhei sat down and looked. . . plain rice porridge. He did his best to get a hand wrapped around a spoon and started to feed himself. It wasn't what anyone would call flavorful, but he could get it down without feeling sick. Getting it in his stomach helped, actually.

"You think you overdid it?" Kensei asked. The older man sat down at the table and stared at Shuhei over his cup of coffee.

"I was celebrating," Shuhei muttered. "Of course I overdid it."

"Umm hmm." Kensei took a sip of his coffee, considering. "You have to stop doing that."

"Getting drunk?"

"Getting drunk and trying to kiss me," Kensei clarified.

Shuhei only shrugged. "Why? It's not like you respond, so you might as well let me try. Besides, you should be grateful for the action. Shinobu-san told me you weren't visiting the brothels with him anymore."

Kensei was scowling now, but Shuhei knew how much he could push the other man. He had been testing Kensei's limits for decades now, out of some perverse sense of bitterness.

"After that time you followed me there," Kensei said, "I decided it was inappropriate to visit prostitutes."

"Poor Kensei-taichou," Shuhei said. "Living like a monk all those years."

"How are you so sure I haven't gotten myself a boyfriend in that time?"

Shuhei's eyes snapped wide open at that statement. Before he knew what he was doing, his body was pushing itself off the chair and throwing the bowl of porridge against Kensei's chest. It splattered on Kensei's robes as Shuhei ran out the door. His heart felt like it had dropped right out of his chest. Kensei hadn't been serious, had he? Shuhei would have realized it if Kensei had started dating someone. But if he had been joking, it was a mean, sick joke.

Shuhei didn't stop until he was in the fifth division. He narrowed in on Shinji's reiatsu, and found the other man enjoying tea in one of the rock gardens.

"Shuhei?" Shinji asked, as Shuhei landed in front of him. "What's wrong?"

"Is Kensei-taichou dating anyone?" Shuhei asked. He needed to know the answer. Shinji was as close to Kensei as anyone else. . . out of all the other captains, Shuhei knew that Shinji was someone Kensei spent a lot of time confiding in.

"Hmm? Is that what this is all about? Sit down and drink some tea, it looks like you need it. And no, Kensei is not seeing anyone, unless he's making a huge secret out of it."

The answer did calm Shuhei down a little bit. He sat down and watched as Shinji poured him a cup of tea.

"You're pouting," Shinji said, and Shuhei was careful to fix his lips in a straight line. "You know, even if Kensei's not dating anyone now, he might in the future. You're going to have to learn to deal with it. You've gotta grow out of this obsession you have with him."

"It's not just an obsession," Shuhei protested. "You guys still treat me like I'm a little kid, but I'm not a kid anymore. I can decide on my own who to like."

"If you're so grown up, you can also decide to give up when the person you like doesn't like you back." Shinji's words felt to Shuhei like someone had thrown a bucket of ice cold water on him. "Sorry to be harsh, Shuhei, but that's just how it is."

That hadn't been what Shuhei wanted to hear. He turned his head to the side, catching sight of his reflection in a mirror. Plain features stared out at him, further marred by three long scars that ran down his face. Of course Kensei wouldn't be interested in him as a romantic partner. Kensei, with his rugged good looks, could have so much better.

Shuhei's eyes focused on the 69 on his cheek. That tattoo. That embarrassing tattoo. For the first time, Shuhei regretted getting it. . . as if he could ever stand side by side with Kensei. Shuhei stood up, leaving his tea cup untouched on the tray.

"You're right," he said. "Thanks for taking the time to talk with me."

"Shuhei?" Shinji asked, but the other man was already leaving.

Shuhei didn't go back to headquarters just yet. He didn't have too much to do, right now, anyway. He ended up taking a walk through Rukongai, just thinking about things. Maybe he wasn't as grown up as he thought. He certainly felt like a child right now, demanding something that was obviously never going to happen. Shuhei spent most of the day just walking and moping. He would have gone back to his quarters, only it would have been all to easy for Kensei to find him there.

Eventually, though, Shuhei did go back to his office. He spent some time staring at his desk, fingers pressed pressed tightly around the edge. Then he pulled out a sheet of paper and stared at that for awhile. Then he very carefully pulled out a pen and took his time as he started to write. By the time he was done most of the shinigami in the ninth division were gone, but he knew Kensei was still there. He could feel his reiatsu.

Shuhei got up and headed to Kensei's office. He tried to clear his mind, because if he thought about things too much he wouldn't be able to go through with it. He pushed the door open. Kensei looked up at him, equal parts wary and curious. Behind him was that stupid framed painting that Shuhei had grown to hate over the years.

"I'm sorry about this morning," Shuhei said, closing the door behind him.

"No, it was my fault," Kensei answered. "I pushed you too far."

"So you're not seeing anyone," Shuhei said, wanting to confirm it from the source. He couldn't help but be relieved when Kensei nodded in the affirmative. Shuhei stepped forward and laid the papers he had been holding onto the desk. "Kensei-taichou. . . I'm putting in a request to transfer to another division."

The expression on Kensei's face would have been comical under different circumstances. To say he was shocked would have been an understatement. "What? Is this about this morning? I'm sorry, Shuhei, I shouldn't have said what I did."

"Also, I think I should move all my things from your place to my quarters."

Silence stretched over them. Shuhei couldn't even look up at Kensei now. Instead, his eyes focused on a small speck in the wood of Kensei's desk.

"Shuhei. . . what are you trying to do? Just cut me out of your life?"

"No. . . no, it's not like that." Shuhei's eyebrows creased as he stared down at Kensei's desk. "It's just. . . I need to move on, and I can't do that from right beside you."

Kensei didn't speak for so long that Shuhei wondered if he was going to answer at all. But then he sighed. "If that's how you feel, then it can't be helped."

Shuhei nodded and left the room. When he was gone, Kensei held Shuhei's transfer request in his hands. He could only stare at it, the words a blur on the page. Kensei hadn't thought that the comment from that morning had gone too far, but apparently it was. He hadn't expected this. For so long Shuhei had been right there, trailing after him. And now he was leaving.

Some tiny rational part of Kensei's mind told him it was for the best, that distance would do Shuhei some good. But an overwhelming part of him wanted to rip up the transfer request right now. It wasn't fair, he thought, how things were so complicated between them. He didn't know why things couldn't have just stayed the same. Kensei was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't noticed when Shinji appeared in his office.

"Hey," Shinji said. Kensei seemed to take forever to lift his head up and face him, which Shinji wasn't taking as a good sign. "Someone's depressed."

"What are you doing here, Shinji?"

Shinji helped himself to the chair in front of Kensei's desk. "Shuhei was in a funny mood when I last saw him, so I came over to see if he's said anything to you about it."

"I guess he did," Kensei said, scowling. "He just requested a transfer to another division."

"Well," Shinji said, "that's probably a good thing. If you guys only see each other at home sometimes-"

"He's also moving out completely."

"Huh." Shinji frowned, not sure what to make of this. He wondered if it was his fault. But it wouldn't be good if Kensei knew Shuhei was leaving because of something Shinji said. "Well, you know, he's probably going through some kind of phase or something. He's still a young man, after all."

"Shinji." Kensei's eyes were narrowed. "Did you say something to him?"

Oops. Well. . . Kensei couldn't be too mad at him, he had only been telling Shuhei the truth. "I told him that you didn't like him that way, so he should just give up."

Kensei buried his face in his hands. So that was why Shuhei was so upset. Shuhei always was a little on the sensitive side.

"What?" Shinji asked, all false innocence. "It's the truth, yeah? You don't like him like that, do you?"

"I've never thought about it," Kensei admitted. "I've never let myself think about Shuhei like that."

Well. That was an interesting little revelation, Shinji thought. "Don't tell me you're thinking about it now that he's given up."

"No, of course not."

"Well. . . why not?"

Kensei's head snapped up at the question, eyebrow creased and mouth set in a narrow line. He knew Shinji loved playing devil's advocate, but surely he knew the answer to that question. "You've gotta be kidding."

Shinji shrugged. "It's not like he's your son, you know. You never legally adopted him or anything like that."

"It still feels wrong." And it did. In Kensei's mind, the Shuhei of right now was still mixed up with the Shuhei he had first taken in. Thinking of the young man in a sexual light just didn't seem like it would be the proper thing to do. Maybe if Kensei had never taken him in. . . maybe if they had only met again later, decades after Kensei had first saved the small child. . . Kensei shook his head. There wasn't any point to going along this train of thought.

"Then why are you so upset about this?" Shinji asked.

"Because Shuhei is an extremely important part of my life," Kensei said, though he didn't particularly feel as though it needed explaining. "And now he wants to cut himself out of it."

"Look," Shinji said, leaning forward a little, "why don't we send Shuhei to my division unofficially for awhile? He'll still keep his title as your third seat, you don't need to file that transfer request, and he gets some space. We'll see how it works out, yeah?"

"Yeah," Kensei said, nodding. "That sounds like it could work."

"Do you want to tell him or should I?"

"I'll do it," Kensei said. After all, he probably wouldn't have that many opportunities to see his young charge after this.

"That's fine with me," Shinji said. "Let me know if anything changes."

Kensei nodded, and Shinji left the ninth division headquarters. Kensei only stayed for maybe ten minutes more, then he left as well, back to the barracks. Instead of going to the captain's quarters, however, he headed to the large building that housed the apartments for the seated officers. He could feel Shuhei's reiatsu in the third seat's apartment, and went straight there. Shuhei had the door open before Kensei even knocked on the door.

"Kensei-taichou," Shuhei said, a little surprised to see his captain after what had happened just before. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a proposition for you," Kensei replied. "Shinji offered to let you visit the fifth division for an indefinite period of time. It won't be a transfer; officially, it will be for you to see how another division functions. We felt it would be the best course of action."

Shuhei nodded. In a way, it was better than his initial plan to transfer. He'd be away from Kensei, but not completely severed from the ninth division that he had called home for so long. "That's fine."

Kensei nodded. Now that Shuhei was right in front of him, he took the chance to get a good look at the boy. . . no, not boy. Shuhei was a young man, now, that much was clear. Without thinking about it, Kensei's hand came up to brush messy hair out of Shuhei's face. Shuhei's eyes widened with the contact, but he didn't move away.

"Kensei-taichou?"

Shuhei really had grown into a handsome man, Kensei thought. The scars he had received in his last year of the academy only added character to his strong features, making him look more mature. The tattoo of Kensei's mark still looked silly, in Kensei's mind, but he couldn't imagine Shuhei without it. Those brown eyes were always filled with so much emotion, even though those lips were almost perpetually set in a grave, thin line. Those lips. . . Kensei had felt them on his own several times. Soft and pliant, and all too eager to please. But that's not something he should be thinking about. Kensei dropped his hand.

"I just wanted to say that I'm proud of you," Kensei said." You know that, right?"

Shuhei nodded, his skin tingling where heat of Kensei's fingers used to be. "I'll make sure to do my best for Shinji."

"Of course. I wouldn't expect anything less. And, remember, I'm always there for you if you need me."

Shuhei nodded again, and the two men shared an awkward little pause before Kensei nodded and turned away.

"Take care, Shuhei," he said, and just like that he was gone.

The next few weeks pretty much passed without incident. Shuhei assimilated well to the fifth division. It wasn't the ninth, but everyone there was friendly enough towards him. Kira being there also helped, and Renji was often there when he wasn't sparring with someone in his own division. The members of the eleventh division didn't ever seem to be particularly busy. Shuhei was also comfortable working with Shinji, and Shinji was able to report back to Kensei with how Shuhei was doing. Shinji also managed to prod Kensei quite a bit on the topic of looking at Shuhei as a romantic partner. . . which is why Kensei blamed Shinji when the young man started appearing in his mind during more. . . inappropriate times.

To Kensei, masturbation and sex had always been more perfunctory matters. If he was hard when he woke up, he would jerk off in the shower after shampooing his hair. And if he felt like having a hot body gripping onto him, he'd go to a brothel. Though it had been a long time since he had done so. So Kensei had been quite disconcerted when, stroking himself roughly in the shower, spiky hair and plaintive brown eyes would appear in his mind.

Kensei would stop before the images solidified to anything more than that. Just spiky hair, just brown eyes, and nothing like the person he knew they would materialize into. Kensei would let go of himself and turned the cold water on to maximum, clearing his head as though he was a monk in meditation. But the more he tried to deny it to worse it became, until Shuhei was appearing in fragments of his dreams. He would never remember much, thank god. But he did remember the movements of two bodies, intertwined, and Shuhei's low voice shaking as he called out Kensei's name. . . Kensei would wake up, hard and distraught, and go for another cold shower. This was all Shinji's fault, somehow, he knew it.

"I don't see how this is my fault," Shinji said, after Kensei complained to him about it. They were walking together after a captain's meeting, and Kensei had used to opportunity to vent his frustrations. "If he's popping up in your head, doesn't that mean you're finally recognizing him as a man? A man you'd like to fuck?"

"Don't be so vulgar," Kensei snapped, already feeling frustrated from all the cold showers he had been taking. He was about to say something else when he saw Kira walking towards them. Knowing how close the blond man was to Shuhei, he didn't feel continuing the discussion would be prudent.

"Captain Muguruma," Kira said in greeting, nodding, "Captain Shinji."

"Hey, Kira," Shinji said, stopping the other man on his path to. . . well, wherever it was he was heading. "I'm glad I caught you; what do you think of a division transfer?"

"What?" Kira asked, eyes growing bigger just a little bit. "Am I doing something wrong?"

"No, no," Shinji said, waving a hand in the air. "Geez, you're too serious for your own good. No, now that Rose is retiring, Ichimaru's getting promoted to captain of the third division. And Ichimaru specifically asked if he could have you."

"Really?" Kira asked, a little more excited with the news. "Gin did? And he was promoted before Aizen?"

"Well, Aizen's gunning for my position, the little punk, so he's not so keen on leaving the fifth for now. And what's with addressing Ichimaru so casually? Since when were you two so close?"

A light blush appeared on Kira's cheeks.

"Oooh hoo, did I stumble onto some juicy gossip?" Shinji looked absolutely delighted.

"Come on, Shinji," Kensei said, feeling sorry for Kira, "leave the guy alone."

Shinji frowned, but it didn't seem as though he was going to push it. He looked down at the papers Kira was holding. They were obviously some kind of paperwork. "Where are you going, anyway? I don't think I gave you anything to do today."

"I promised to drop some papers off in the fourth division for Hisagi," Kira said.

Now it was Kensei's turn to frown. "Shuhei? It's not like him to push his work onto others."

"Oh, no," Kira said, "it's not his fault. Renji's dragging him to Rukongai. You know how exuberant Renji can be."

"Yeah?" Shinji asked. "And what are they going there for?"

"Oh, well, Renji found out Hisagi was still a virgin, and he decided that it was his duty as a friend and kouhai to rectify it. So he's dragging him to a brothel."

Shinji froze. Even without looking at the other man, he knew that Kensei's every muscle was probably tense. He slowly looked over to the side to discover that not only was Kensei all tensed up, his fists were clenched into balls and his teeth were gritted together. Kira looked confused, and a little bit scared, at Kensei's reaction.

"Which district?" Kensei all but growled.

"Umm. . ." Kira blinked a few times. He knew Kensei had raised Shuhei, but to be this overprotective was a bit much. "I think the second. Renji has someone he likes there."

He didn't say anything else before Kensei was gone, shunpoed away.

In the meantime, Shuhei was half-reluctantly following Renji towards some small brothel in the second district.

"I don't know about this, Renji," he said, "I don't think a brothel is the right place for my first time."

"What are you talking about?" Renji asked, his hand a vice grip around Shuhei's wrist. "That's what brothels are for! Besides, you're not one of those prudes who thinks you're supposed to wait until you're with the person you love before you do it, are you?"

Shuhei blushed a little bit. He had, actually, been that kind of a "prude," though he had recently given up on being able to lose his virginity with the man he loved. As soon as his mind flashed to Kensei, he realized that maybe this would be good for him. Maybe this would help him get over the other man.

"Don't worry about it," Renji continued, "it's my treat. And the guys here are real nice. I actually met this guy here, recently, he's real cute. He's thinking of entering the shinigami academy."

"You're dating a prostitute?" Shuhei asked, eyes widening. "A prostitute who wants to be a shinigami?"

"Well, not really," Renji said. "He's actually this kid who was taken in by the brothel owners. He helps keep the place clean and stuff, he doesn't actually work the clients. I kept seeing him around whenever I came, and then I ended up saving him from some muggers one night, and things took off from there. The owners are real protective of him though, so when I come here I ask to see one of his friends, and then the friend leaves while me and Rikichi spend time together."

"I see," Shuhei said.

"Anyway, what's your type?" Renji asked, pulling them into a small but well-taken care of building. He pulled Shuhei right up to the counter, where a young woman beamed up at them.

"It's nice to see you again, Renji-kun," she said. "And you brought a friend with you today."

"So?" Renji asked Shuhei. "What are you in the mood for?"

Shuhei couldn't help it. "Someone tall and muscular with short, light hair. The lighter the better."

"And the regular for you, Renji-kun?"

"You know it," Renji said, winking at the woman.

"Go ahead and wait in the lounge," the woman said, gesturing towards a couch that sat alongside a wall. Renji and Shuhei made themselves comfortable. Or, more accurately, Renji made himself comfortable, long limbs splayed all over the place. Shuhei sat, back straight, on the edge of the couch, his heart racing and his palms getting sweaty.

"Relax," Renji said, "I'm sure you won't suck in bed."

"I wasn't even thinking about that, idiot," Shuhei said. As if he needed something else on his first time to be worried about. Renji only snickered at him.

"Renji-sama?"

"Hey," Renji said, jumping up as a small blond thing appeared from behind a curtained-off hallway. This must be the friend of Rikichi's that Renji had talked about before. Renji started to follow him, only turning back to give Shuhei a wink and a thumbs up. "Have fun. I'm sure you'll do fine."

Shuhei frowned as he was left alone on the couch. With every passing moment his heart seemed to speed up more and more, and the butterflies in his stomach seemed to grow more numerous. He was contemplating making a run for it when a deep voice came from his side.

"Hello."

Shuhei must have jumped two feet in the air. His hand grabbed at the robes in front of his heart as he looked up. . . a tall man with chin-length blond hair was smiling down at him. He looked nothing like Kensei, but maybe that was for the better. Sleeping with someone who looked like Kensei probably wouldn't help Shuhei get over the man. Still, Shuhei had to admit the prostitute was good-looking. Tall and well-built, with softly handsome features.

"My name's Tadashi. Would you like to go back to a room?"

Shuhei gulped, then nodded. When he didn't move Tadashi held out his hand.

"Oh," Shuhei said, finally getting up, "I can manage myself."

Tadashi smiled and nodded. "Please, this way."

He placed a hand at the small of Shuhei's back. Shuhei shivered at the contact, and let himself be led through the curtain and down a long hallway. They came to a stop in front of one of the doors, and all too soon Tadashi was pushing it open. Shuhei was pretty much on auto-pilot as he stepped over the threshold and nearly ran to take a seat on the edge of the bed. His heart was pounding so loudly it was drowning out the thoughts in his head, and he seemed terribly self-conscious about this whole thing. He gulped as Tadashi took a seat next to him, and fingers came to rest on his shoulder.

"Would you like a massage?" Tadashi asked. "Maybe it will help you relax."

Shuhei really doubted it. "No. . . sorry, I'm just nervous. It's my first time. But I think we should. . . you know. . . just dive into things."

"Aren't you the cutest thing?"

Shuhei felt fingers underneath his chin, lifting his face until he was looking into golden brown eyes. He blushed. "I'm not cute."

"You're right. Maybe handsome would be the better word?"

Before Shuhei could protest lips were on his. He closed his eyes and moaned into the contact. As Tadashi's lips pressed insistently and expertly on his, he realized how different this was compared to his clumsy, drunken attempts at kissing Kensei. He leaned into Tadashi's kisses, which were growing more bold by the second, until their tongues were sparring in each other's mouths. Shuhei had no idea just kissing could feel so good. Tadashi's hand came to massage his thigh, but after several minutes the man pulled away a little bit.

"Have you thought about how you want to do it the first time?" Tadashi asked. "If you want to top or bottom? Or maybe both?"

Shuhei blushed. "Well. . ."

His response, however, was cut off by loud and insistent knocking at the door. Tadashi looked up, a little bit surprise. "Who would be interrupting us? I suppose we can just ignore them. . ."

And then the knocking sounded again, followed by a loud, angry voice. "Shuhei. Open the door right now or I will kick it down."

Shuhei paled. Tadashi looked over at him, a little bit concerned.

"Should I call security?" Tadashi asked.

"No," Shuhei said, "I just need to talk to him. Would you mind letting me use the room?"

Tadashi nodded. "At this brothel, you actually pay for time in the room, not for the prostitute. It's your 1 Bu a minute, so you can spend it however you like."

Shuhei's eyes gagged at the deceptively small amount. That could easily add up. . . an hour would be 60 Bu, which would be enough to feed him for a week or two. And Renji came here regularly? But Tadashi was leaving as Kensei stormed in, and Shuhei found himself face to face with his captain. Kensei was already upset, but it didn't help things when he saw Shuhei sitting on the bed, lips swollen and cheeks stained red.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Kensei asked. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from places like these?"

Shuhei scowled. "You said that this was a place for adults. I'm an adult now."

"Come on, Shuhei," Kensei said. "Don't you want your first time to be special? Don't you want it to be with the person you love?"

"But it can't be with the person I love," Shuhei said, fingers clenching in the bed sheets. "What the hell do you want from me? You won't sleep with me, but you won't let me sleep with other people either?"

"It's not like that," Kensei insisted, though he wasn't sure if he was trying to convince Shuhei or himself. "I just think your first time should mean something."

"Well. . . I think that it's none of your business." Shuhei cringed as soon as the phrase was out of his mouth, realizing how childish it sounded, but it's not as though he could do anything about that now. "Unless you want to sleep with me, I don't see why I can't go elsewhere for sex."

"Fine."

That one word shocked the hell out of both of them. Shuhei blinked, his head spinning. "What. . . what exactly do you mean by that?"

Kensei took a tentative step towards the bed, hardly believing the words that were coming out of his mouths. "If I sleep with you, you won't have sex with men you don't know, right?"

"No," Shuhei said, his mouth suddenly dry again. His heart felt like it was about to explode. "I won't."

"Then. . . it's fine." Kensei sighed, his voice calmer, softer. "I'm saying, Shuhei, that I want to make love with you."

Want and need. If there were any nerves in him now, Shuhei couldn't tell, because desire was flooding over anything else he might have been feeling. He wanted Kensei, and he wanted him before the other man could change his mind. His hands grabbed the sash tied around his shihakushou, intent on getting it off as soon as possible. But in a flash Kensei's hands were holding his, keeping him from doing so.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kensei half-asked, half-yelled, an expression of disbelief on his face.

"Getting my clothes off," Shuhei said. "You just said we could do it."

Kensei swallowed, realizing that he had in fact said that. But agreeing to it and actually seeing Shuhei disrobe in front of him so eagerly were two different things. "Yeah, but. . . but. . . let me turn the lights off first, at least."

Shuhei frowned. He wanted to be able to see everything, but if Kensei was already feeling hesitant about everything. . . he was willing to compromise. He had wanted this for so long, after all. "But they're already off. It's in the middle of the day."

"Then let me close the blinds." Kensei could feel a blush rise to his cheeks. He hadn't expected Shuhei to be so aggressive about this, though he shouldn't have been so surprised. Shuhei nodded, and Kensei turned to go close the blinds. It gave him a few moments to collect his thoughts and emotions, though he certainly didn't do a good job of it. Even after he closed the blinds, bathing the room in shadows, he was still wondering what the hell he was doing. He could hear fabric rustling behind him, and it terrified him. Was he really going to do this with Shuhei?

Kensei turned around, a little relieved to find that Shuhei was under the covers of the bed. At least the other man was feeling a little bit modest. Still, his visible bare chest and the pile of clothes on the floor only reminded Kensei that Shuhei was certainly naked underneath those sheets.

"Kensei-taichou," Shuhei said, only it was a question. He pulled the sheets down beside him as he looked up at Kensei with pleading brown eyes.

"Yeah. Okay." Kensei took a deep breath before stepping forward. There was still too much light in this room, in Kensei's opinion. All too soon he was at the side of the bed, and he carefully sat down.

"Aren't you going to take your clothes off?"

"I will," Kensei said, needing to delay that for as long as possible. Why was he the one who was blushing and jittery, he wondered, when Shuhei was the virgin? He didn't have much time to think about that, though, because a very naked Shuhei was leaving the safety of those bed sheets to climb into Kensei's lap. Kensei's hands went automatically to rest on Shuhei's waist as Shuhei's legs wound up on both sides of his body. They had been in this position numerous times when Shuhei had been a child, but it was obviously never like this.

"Shuhei," he said, but then Shuhei's lips were pressing against his. It hadn't been the first time Shuhei had kissed him. Kensei froze, as unresponsive as all those other times.

"Kensei-taicho," Shuhei complained, drawing away a little bit. "Aren't you going to kiss me back?"

"Maybe you should just call me Kensei," Kensei suggested. "This would seem less strange that way."

"Kensei," Shuhei said, ever obedient, "please kiss me."

Kensei nodded and swallowed before leaning forward. Their lips met again, and this time it was Kensei who initiated the kiss, though Shuhei kissed back with fervor. Shuhei felt like he was about to faint. Kissing Kensei felt so much better than kissing Tadashi. It was almost just the thought of it that left him breathless, the thought that he was kissing his Kensei-taichou.

It didn't feel any worse for Kensei. Shuhei's lips were soft, and his kisses sweet in their strange mix of enthusiasm and inexperience. Kensei soon got lost enough in just kissing the other boy, soon moved his tongue out to slip between Shuhei's lips. The other boy just tasted too good. He was only tangentially aware when Shuhei's hands pulled on his shihakushou, tugging it down and to the side. Soon his shoulders were exposed to the air, then his chest, then his abdomen. Shuhei's hands ran over his skin as they kissed, until they came to rest in the back of his hair. Shuhei's arms pulled them even closer together. Their chests pressed against each other, and Kensei could feel something hard press against his stomach even as his own erection rubbed against Shuhei's butt.

"Shuhei," Kensei said, pulling away for a moment. "Wait."

Worry passed over Shuhei's features. The young man wondered if Kensei had changed his mind. He ground his butt down on Kensei's hard cock, eliciting a moan from the older man, the sound comforting him just a bit.

"Why?" he asked. "Just. . . just lay down and close your eyes. You can pretend it's someone else, but let me do this, okay?"

"Shuhei." Kensei reached up to brush the hair out of Shuhei's face. "You'd be happy a with that? What about your pride?"

"I don't care about something like that," Shuhei replied.

"I'm not going to pretend you're someone else," Kensei said. Shuhei could feel himself deflate at the words, but then he was being turned over, his back hitting the bed. Kensei was on top of him, and leaned down for another kiss. Shuhei's heart raced. . . this was going to happen. He had been dreaming about this for so long, and it was finally happening. He could feel Kensei's strong hands on his thighs, kneading the flesh there. He could feel Kensei's erection, still covered in fabric, rubbing against his own. He could come just from that, only he wanted so badly to feel Kensei inside of him.

Shuhei scowled as Kensei's lips left his, but then Kensei's mouth attached itself to his neck and sucking. He shuddered with pleasure, his head moving to the side to better expose his neck. He hadn't known something so simple could feel so good. Kensei's hands were still running up and down his thighs, getting closer and closer to his groin but never reaching it. Kensei sucked and kissed a trail down Shuhei's chest and abdomen, each little press of his lips sending a shiver through Shuhei's body. Shuhei hoped that they would leave marks, little reminders that this had actually happened.

Kensei came to a stop in front of Shuhei's penis. It had grown, he thought, since the last time he had seen it. It was slim and long, with a purplish head that was already dripping pre-cum. It was beautiful. Kensei pressed his nose against it and sniffed, inhaling Shuhei's unique scent. Young and musky. Vague notions of guilt tugged at him, but he pushed them away. Shuhei wanted this. If Kensei was more honest, he would admit that he wanted it too. He licked a trail from the base of Shuhei's cock to the tip before swallowing half of it in one gulp.

Shuhei gasped and arced. It was too much. He had fantasized about this so many times, but nothing compared to the real thing. The mere sight of his penis in Kensei's mouth was enough to drive him over the edge. Shuhei buried his fingers in Kensei's short hair as his body tried to curl in itself, and he shot jets of cum into Kensei's waiting mouth. Kensei swallowed it all before letting go of Shuhei's cock, then climbed up Shuhei's body to press a kiss against the young man's temple.

"Sorry," Shuhei said, a little embarrassed that he had come so soon.

"Don't worry about it," Kensei said, rubbing circles on Shuhei's belly, "no one lasts long their first time."

"I can be ready to go again in a few minutes," Shuhei said, although there was an expression of disappointment on his face.

"What's wrong?" Kensei asked.

Shuhei blushed, but he looked directly at Kensei, a little accusingly. "You swallowed it all."

Kensei blinked. "Yeah?"

"We can't use it for lube now."

Kensei's hand stopped its movements on Shuhei's belly. "Geez, Kid, we're in a brothel, there's a bowl of oil right next to you on the nightstand."

"Yeah, but, don't you think it's hotter to use cum to do it?"

Okay. Kensei was starting to regret letting Shuhei spend all that time playing with Akon. . . it was clear the other man had had a decidedly perverse influence on him. "I think oil's fine, actually."

Shuhei frowned, but he dropped the topic. Instead, he sat up and pushed Kensei fully onto the bed.

"I want to do you now," he said, moving his head to Kensei's crotch. It was still covered, but Shuhei undid the sash holding Kensei's hakama together and watched as the fabric fell away to reveal a large, hard cock. He half-expected Kensei to protest, but the other man only spread his legs slightly in response. The movement made that big cock to jump a little bit, hitting Shuhei in the nose. Shuhei's hands came to wrap around it, a little bit in awe. He still couldn't believe that this was happening, that he was holding onto Kensei's penis. It was hot and heavy in his hands, pulsing with Kensei's heartbeat. He stroked it, squeezing as he moved his hands up and down, until a thick drop of pre-cum appeared from the slit at the top.

Shuhei bent down and stuck his tongue out, lapping up the drop of pre-cum. It tasted tangy and strange, but he liked it. So that was what Kensei tasted like. He wrapped his lips around the head of Kensei's penis and sucked, running his tongue around it in sloppy circles. He could hear Kensei's breath hitch, which he took to be a good sign. He started to bob his head up and down Kensei's large cock, going just a little bit deeper every time, until the tip of it hit the back of his throat. He wanted to take in the rest of it, but he didn't think that he could. So he just bobbed up and down on that length as he sucked as best he could, enjoying the taste of Kensei's hard cock.

Kensei couldn't believe that Shuhei was sucking him off. And so enthusiastically, too. The kid looked like he was sucking on the most delicious popsicle in the world. Shuhei's ass was sticking out towards the side, and Kensei rubbed at a soft-yet-firm ass cheek before reaching his hands around Shuhei's legs and pulling his lower body around. In a sixty-nine position, and the humor of it wasn't lose on Kensei.

Shuhei's cock was completely hard again, but it was his hole that had Kensei interested in now. Kensei spread Shuhei's butt cheeks apart, watching that small, pink puckered hole come into view. It twitched and opened, and Kensei had to admit that it was really cute. He couldn't help but feel some small amount of satisfaction from the fact that no one had ever played with Shuhei's butt before, that he would be the first one to open it up. Kensei built up some drool in his mouth before spitting on it. With his index fingers he worked the spit around the rim of Shuhei's ass, then slowly worked just the tips in. When they were in he pulled them apart, pulling Shuhei's hole as wide open as he could. He could see darkness inside of the young man and spit into it, before leaning his head forward and shoving his tongue in between his fingers.

Shuhei gasped and bucked backwards as he felt Kensei's tongue inside of him. It was hot and wet and felt oh so good. He had Kensei's cock in his mouth and Kensei's tongue in his butt and he couldn't imagine anything better than this. Kensei's tongue twisted and curved as it fucked him, and Kensei couldn't help but cry out around the large cock in his mouth. It felt too good to have Kensei eating him out; he wished Kensei could tongue fuck him forever. But after awhile that powerful tongue was pulling out. Shuhei whined with the loss, but then two fingers slick with oil were pushing him in, getting him slippery. Shuhei reluctantly moved his mouth off Kensei's cock.

"You don't have to do that," he said, turning as best he could to look at Kensei, "I'm relaxed enough to take you in."

He didn't want to be too loose. It might not have been realistic, but he wanted to feel every vein and ridge of Kensei's cock inside of him.

"Don't be ridiculous," Kensei said. "It's your first time."

Shuhei couldn't complain too much. He was too busy shivering and moaning from the feeling of Kensei's fingers twisting and scissoring inside his hole. The man had a lot more experience than he himself did, and was touching places inside of him he didn't even know existed. After too long Kensei's fingers pulled out, and Shuhei's heart raced in anticipation of what was going to come next. Kensei's hand pushed on his side, and Shuhei crawled off Kensei's body.

"I think you should lower yourself onto me," Kensei said. "That way you can control the pace."

Shuhei nodded and moved, straddling Kensei's waist. The older man had worked up a light sheen of sweat, and it glistened off his muscles even in the dim light. His handsome features were scrunched up in concentration as he helped Shuhei get into position. Shuhei blushed as he realized he was about to have Kensei inside of him. He had wanted this for so long. . . he felt the blunt tip of Kensei's penis press against his hole, and he gulped.

"Are you ready?" Kensei asked.

Shuhei nodded. He placed his hands behind him on Kensei's strong thighs while one of Kensei's hands came to hold his waist. Kensei's other hand was on his own cock, holding it up so that Shuhei could sink down onto it. Shuhei bit his lip as he did so, the ring of muscle at his entrance popping open as the head of Kensei's penis pushed through. Shuhei stopped for a moment as the pleasure from just that intrusion flooded through him. He couldn't help but throw his head back and moan as his ass clenched around the foreign object.

"Shuhei," Kensei said, but it was more of a whisper and a pant.

The hand on his waist tightened, and Shuhei wondered if there would be finger-shaped bruises there tomorrow. He started to lower himself again, bit by bit, feeling his butt stretch wide open to accommodate Kensei's big cock. It felt so good to be stretched so much, to be so full. Finally his ass met Kensei's legs, and he could feel rough pubic hair against his balls. He was fully seated, completely impaled on Kensei's penis.

Shuhei sighed in contentment. "Kensei. Does it feel good?"

"Are you kidding, Kid?" Kensei's face was still scrunched up, his breathing labored. "You feel fucking amazing."

Kensei gasped as Shuhei started moving. Shuhei's hands pressed down on is thighs as the younger man lifted himself half off Kensei's penis only to fall back onto it again. He was hot and tight around Kensei's cock. Kensei had never felt anything so tight before, but he had never had a virgin. And the view. . . just watching Shuhei fuck himself on Kensei's cock was a turn-on in itself. The way his hole clung to Kensei's cock as it moved up and down on it, the way his hard cock bobbed with each movement. Shuhei was dripping pre-cum liberally now, and it dripped like a leaky faucet onto Kensei's abdomen.

"You feel so good inside me, Kensei. I can feel your penis throbbing deep inside my hole."

"Shit." Kensei threw his head back. He gripped Shuhei's waist tighter in his hands and thrust up as he pulled Shuhei's body onto his cock again. Shuhei cried out from the forceful intrusion, but Kensei was doing it again, pulling him off and then on that huge cock. Shuhei let Kensei control the pace, his body flooding with pleasure. He could come just from Kensei fucking him, he didn't even need to touch himself.

Then Shuhei felt himself being flipped over, Kensei still inside of him. His back hit the bed hard as Kensei's arms came to rest on either side of his head. His legs were half bent in the air as Kensei started to fuck him even more forcefully, his strong ass and thigh muscles pistoning his cock into Shuhei over and over again. Shuhei cried out with every thrust, his arms and legs coming to wrap around Kensei's body. His cock was caught in between them, rubbing against Kensei's stomach. It felt so good. He could feel Kensei even deeper inside of him now.

"Harder," Shuhei panted, in between cries, "fuck me harder. I want to feel your cum shoot inside of me."

Kensei's body shivered in Shuhei's arms, but the man sped up. The bed was creaking like crazy now, the headboard knocking against the wall with every thrust. Shuhei's cries filled the room, as did the the sound of flesh slapping into flesh. Shuhei could feel his balls tighten, could feel that familiar crescendo building in his groin, and then his cock twitched and started shooting. He cried out as his vision blurred. The orgasm spread out through his entire body, from his groin to the top of his head and the tips of his toes. His back arched and string after string of cum was wrenched out of him, pushed out of him by Kensei's forceful thrusts. He felt spent and sated and so fucking good, and best of all Kensei was still fucking him.

Shuhei wrapped his arms around Kensei even tighter, his cheek coming to nuzzle in Kensei's hair. He was content to have Kensei still inside of him, but unfortunately the older man didn't last too much longer. The man grunted as he came, and Shuhei could feel hot cum filling his insides. After he finished coming he moved to get up, but Shuhei held him there, so that they stayed connected.

"Wait," Shuhei said, "stay for awhile."

Kensei nodded into the crook of Shuhei's neck, but then he lifted his head so that they were facing one another. Kensei couldn't help but think that Shuhei looked good after sex. Slightly sweaty and well-fucked, a glow to his cheeks that wasn't usually there. Kensei bent down and pressed a kiss against Shuhei's forehead.

"How do you feel?" he asked. "Do you feel okay?"

"I feel amazing," Shuhei replied. "What about you? Are you starting to regret this?"

"A little," Kensei admitted. As his afterglow faded he was left with what he and Shuhei had done. What they were still doing, really, considering he was still inside of the other boy. "But I think I can get over it. I love you, Kid. If this makes you happy, I'm not going to fight it anymore."

Shuhei seemed happy to hear it. He pulled Kensei down so that there lips met in a series of kisses. Eventually, Kensei's cock went completely limp and slid out of Shuhei's hole, and Kensei broke their kisses to roll onto his back. Shuhei snuggled up to his side, content just to lay there.

"Should we be going?" Kensei asked. "Doesn't this room charge by the minute?"

"Don't worry about it," Shuhei replied, a small smirk to his lips. "Renji's putting it on his tab."

Kensei snickered at that. He wrapped his arm around Shuhei's shoulders, liking the feel of Shuhei's head on his chest. He wasn't sure he had done the right thing, but for now, at least, having Shuhei in his arms just felt right.


End file.
